


Royal Knights of Remnant

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Set post Beacon where Jaune Arc and his loving wife Pyrrha were hailed as famous all star huntsmen elite. The two have their happiness destroyed when a more extreme White Fang group subdue and kidnap them during an ambush. Now they are transformed after experimentation with nano-machines and cybernetics, the pair now half-human and half-machine must now struggle with the changes while simultaneously working under Atlas to bring justice and prevent this from befalling anyone else. Of course they must also grasp with the surprise sexual urges of their more human halves, the surprise benefit of heightened sensitivity, libido, and kink open mindedness. This in turn creates some while raunchy escapades between the two and others. Arkos.Harem.





	1. Revolutionary Awakening

**Royal Knights**

**By Azure**

 

Chapter One- A Revolutionary Awakening 

 

Somewhere out there inside a White Fang complex strolled two wheeled stretchers being hurried to an unknown destination inside the building. The two individuals wheeling each one wore demonic white mask with black and white outfits wearing the infamous red painted symbol of a beast's head and claw marks.

“To think they took out so many of our brothers in that assault. It was absolutely bonkers.” The one on the left said.

“Right? These two were freaking monsters out there, makes me glad I stuck as reserve. Elite Huntsmen are definitely scary alright. At least there was only two of them. Imagine if their whole team was there.”

“Well we did ambush them as per Adam’s plan of attack.” The other interjected. “Fortune was in our favor, but even so...just imagine if they knew we were coming.” He shuddered at thought.

On the stretchers were a man and a woman that both appeared to be in their early twenties.

The man was in peak physical condition, had a slightly wild mop of blonde hair and appeared quite tall and handsome despite wearing a gentle complexion. Make no mistake, the White Fang grunts learned quickly why the had to respect and fear this man during their assault.

The woman was picture perfect in body shape and beauty, her muscles showed she trained extensively yet thankfully her form retained a near goddess like shape of perfection. She was fierce in combat and nimble to boot, strong in grappling and close quarters, and applied her semblance masterfully as they’ve seen. They all suspected she was likely stronger than the man next to her. Appearance wise she had long beautiful red hair flowing freely and cascading down underneath her backside. If her eyes were open the world would see her beautiful emerald orbs staring back at them.

They are Jaune Arc and his wife of three years Pyrrha Arc. They were a  married couple that had graduated out of Beacon together and became veteran huntsmen on a quick rise to fame all around as heroes and superb warriors. Both were unconscious and likely sedated as the two grunts wheeled them to the center laboratory.

As soon as they pushed through the doors they were greeted by the lead scientist of this White complex; Doctor Jackal. In appearance he came off as a menacing unhinged looking man with large green ears and slicked back dark hair.

“Ah finally, so here are Adam’s chosen ‘warriors’.” He began and walked up to the pair examining each one studiously. “So these are the two human hunters that are regarded as the strongest pair of their generation. I must admit they look surprisingly ‘normal’ from what I imagined the bearers of those titles to look like.” He drawled fascinated continuing to stand over and examine them.

“It’s all true, Sir. We were sorta there on the frontlines and I can safely tell ya they put up one hell of a fight. No fooling.” The one of the left, wheeling Pyrrha’s stretcher claimed.

“Nearly Two thirds of our initial assault forces were taken out by them, and that was when it was a sneak attack!” The other exclaimed like a trauma victim. The Doctor waved them down to calm themselves and waited for more.”Eventually they were worn down long enough for Adam Taurus to get in and knock them out with a charged up swing of his sword.Still though..our forces took a ginormous hit.”

The other grunt nodded back in agreement.

“Well boys, It only reinforces their assumed value and to me it means they’re absolutely perfect for this procedure.” Jackal stated and looked back to them, specifically at Pyrrha. “I shall focus more on the girl, her lifelong prestige rates her a bit higher on my scientific interests. On top of that her body may better withstand these ‘Revolutionary’ augmentations that the White stole from Atlas.” He looked back up to the grunts and waved them off. “Thank you for the delivery,boys. Adam and by extension Sienna Khan are very invested in this project, both financially and otherwise. So leave now while I summon the other scientists and being this operation.”

The two nodded and hurried off as Jackal wheeled the two stretches containing Jaune and Pyrrha over to the operations room.

“You two will become the next peak of evolution. Or rather the next step to evolved combat, I’ll shall rub it in Atlas’s face when you’re a bloody success. That is assuming you survive this harrowing procedure of course.” Jackal said to their unconscious forms as he wheeled them into the science lab and proceeded to get eready.

-

The operation had now begun…

A small group of scientists examined, prodded, and worked on the body of Pyrrha Arc.

She was still unconscious and fortunately sedated,lest these physical mutilations wake and put her into shock. Her body; primarily her cranium, torso, breasts and erogenous centers, along with her limbs were the prime focus. There were grand ideas in place for her mind and her body.

-

“Synthetic technologically augmented flesh, What will Atlas think of next? These internal muscle augmentations should give them enormous pools of raw power, they could potentially wrestle with a Goliath or a Beringel even. Jackal mused with his scientists and himself beginning to conduct surgery on Pyrrha’s body. Starting with removing and modifying her limbs.

‘Adam has his own ideas on what to do with the girl after the programming is online. Why else bring in the power sources and the specific modifications that are to be implanted in her breasts? Among other areas too, I suppose even a tunnel visioned maniac like him still has needs after all.’  The scientist thought to himself while operating.

Another scientist wheeled in a tray of high small glowing high tech looking objects that his peers referred to as ‘Nodules’. Pyrrha's’ torso was operated on next and as such had one of those objects implanted into her augmented breasts serving as a power source and control center. With her body suspended in the air by a multidimensional platform, her buttocks was operated on next with augmentations and another nodule like the one in her chest.

The operation continued with the scientists implanting their remaining five nodules reserved for her into her body. One being implanted with the design function for near infinite stamina and heightened sexual sensitivity, the other four was implanted into each of her limbs such as her arms and legs to act as renewable power sources as well as processors.

The day went on the group attached her newly minted arms and legs onto her modified body. They appeared completely similar to human flesh, but that was only on the surface. The ‘flesh’ underneath was mostly synthetic, riddled with space age internal circuitry granting her the abilities of a superhuman being, an ultimate warrior of sorts. The augmentations done to her head were largely minor but the eggheads did reinforce her cranium with denser lightweight alloy for impenetrable protection. Inside her head were augmentations and bio-tech circuitry allowing for her eventual re programming as well as a tactical hud display. Most of her original body was still flesh yet the rest of her was heavily modified essentially making her a human turned cyborg.

‘Plomp!’Her breasts inflated in size from a DD cup size to a full G cup. This modification surprised the scientists and tempted them to make cat calls at her.

“Okay stop that, we’ve simply tested that those implants work. No need to get excited like a bunch of idiot children gushing over a shiny toy.’ Jackal stated and undid the function changing her breast size back to its original size.

“The woman is ‘complete’.  All she needs now are the nanomachines injected, her body armor equipped, and lastly her programming implanted and enabled.” One scientist said.

“Well then..bring in the man, once he's finished they well inject them both at the same time .”

One scientist nodded and wheeled in Jaune for them to pick up and strap to a multi-dimensional science bed..

What followed was much the same procedure Pyrrha went through, with the exception of not having nodules implanted in his chest and rear. Jaune only had the ideal five, four being for limbs and one being for stamina. Adam had no need to use Jaune the same way he would use Pyrrha.

Eventually Jaune was ‘finished’ and his lab table held parallel to Pyrrha's.

“Very well then, now it's time we put the metaphorical frosting on the cake. Get me the nanomachine paste and ready it for injection.” Jackal instructed to another scientist.

That particular person came back in and offered two syringes filled with strange volumetric liquids colored in red and gold , one was for Jaune and the other for Pyrrha's. “I’ll continue from here, the rest of you go take a break. It’s be a long full day of this business.”

The rest of the scientists nodded in agreement and gradually left the operating leaving Jackal alone.

He took Pyrrha’s syringe into hand and carefully checked the message he received from Taurus just to make sure he worded his instructions correctly.

‘Be sure to install and enable to ‘Sex Doll’ protocol inside the woman. As you can guess I have special purposes in mind for using her as my own personal concubine. Her ‘Nympho’ mode must also be accessible to me in the form of a remote that can be flipped on at the flick of a switch.’

-Taurus

‘Quite depraved for a hate monger, but who am I to judge? I’m a dishonored Faunus scientist performing illegal experimentation.” Jackal thought with a shrug then injected Pyrrha’s body with the strange red mosaic fluid.He had to apply it mainly to her chest, head, and limbs, but also her more private erogenous areas such as breasts, ass, and vagina.

‘In theory these should make for a very sex hungry synthetic that could constrict her sexual orifices at will,hopefully not rip off the penis in the process, and stimulate with a built in vibration function. It should give both the owner and the ‘Doll’ quite the experience.  Especially if any intimacy is conducted during her ‘Nymphomaniac’ mode where pleasure reception and pheromone fueled bliss is ten times stronger. We might want to consider building a line of Sex Dolls based on this girl.’

The doctor then went on to inject Jaune as well enabling his body to theoretically reach the same amazing feats and capabilities as Pyrrha with his high spec body. The last batch of injections were delivered to their heads allowing for the nanomachines to co-opt with the internal augmentations making the two capable of extreme performance. Reaction time, thought processing, speechless communication between their brains, all  to make them efficient combat killing machines.

At the base of their necks there were fleshy yet cybernetic ports that connected to their internal circuity,to be implanted with programming and functions allowing them full capabilities at their control.

‘I shudder to think what would happen if they went rogue. We’ve invested so much time and money into these nigh unstoppable warriors that it would be devastating if they became enemies.’

Programming into their internal huds was...aura sense; the ability to sense aura and see it in all that posses it. A danger sense that warns of great devastation heading their way allowing for countermeasures to take place. Enhanced vision which allows remote viewing, x-ray viewing, and microscopic inspection. Lastly, there was extranet telemetry connections via their internal headwear.

‘That ought to take care of the software stage of the operation. Now onto the military grade experimental tech armor loadouts. My personal favorite.’ He thought and shut the laptop after disconnecting from their ports.

“Go inform Adam and Khan that stage one and two are now complete, we're moving on to the stage three. I need his approval to retrieve the experimental combat frames we’re equipping them with .”

After that the White fang grunt rushed off to relay the order.

While in wait the scientist went back to work on some hardware construction he could still do in advance.

‘There you are...looking just like you did before,wearing that circlet is symbolic to many. And now it doubles with the function of connecting wirelessly to your cerebral telemetry. ‘In translation you can now auto-target from a distance of miles and with ease no less. For all intents and purposes you two have literally become war machines. Congratulations.’ Jackal voiced inside his head and reached for his laptop when the arrival of two high end appearing lock cases arrived. Opening them up the mad scientist gazed upon the two armor/weapon loadouts for the pair.

The combat frames, which resembled sets of high tech exoskeletal armor, seemed to have been made out of their original weapons and battle gear.

For Jaune it was mostly white and black tech medium size armor that could wirless co-opt with his internal systems. Some if it was stylized in his own personal theme of white and gold, but appeared like battle armor some would see in a video game.

Pyrrha’s was somewhat similar to her own design, except for being stark red and somewhat scanty. It allowed for more skin to show around her thighs, waist, and arms, but the extravagant crimson armor would certainly make her look like an intimidating warrior.

‘My my aren't you two lucky. The White Fang certainly doesn't spend that much providing enhanced armor for all their grunts. It makes me glad i'm a scientist and not a soldier.’ the Jackal thought  to himself and begun attaching the armor pieces to their bodies. Like attaching mods to large machinery he successfully equipped the two in their respective gear loadouts.

Jaune resembled some techno age Knight in glowing armor, and Pyrrha resembled a Dragoness or some variant of an aerial combat Knight donned in blood red armor. Whoever designed them must’ve had some inspiration from franchise that included techno warriors. The only thing missing were the helmet sets, their faces would still be shown but they complete the ensembles.

‘You two can now swing that armor around like you possessed comic book elements of powers, they connect from armor hardware to internal circuitry appropriately fixating in order to maximise agility and mobility. Again I am envious of all of this, but then again you’d only be puppets of the White Fang and serve as their blades against the rest of the world. For that I don’t envy you, at least not after I install and activate all these behavioral subroutines.’ Jackal thought to himself as he connected his laptop to each of their ports connecting to their brains.

‘With these programs installed and activated your consciousness will fade, making you little more than submissive dolls for our leaders. Part of me regrets doing this because of the inhumanity of it, but most of me simply doesn't.’ He thought after inputting every submissive program including the sexual ones leaving the ‘Doll’ activation subroutine for last. Much keying and coding later and he was nearly finished, all he had to do was activate the ‘submission’ protocol and turn them on.They were likely to awaken soon due to the sedatives wearing off, but Jackal was sure that wouldn’t be a problem when the programming kicked in.Just when he was about to activate them something intervened…

!!!

The entire building shook with a boom startling the scientist and distracting him from completing the task executing the command. Another tremor followed causing the power to go out and disabling the connections his laptop had to the two unconscious patients.

“No...it can’t be…!! Have they found us?!” Jackal hollered out in panic.

Red alert lights glared from the darkness along the walls of the building.

“Attention White Fang brothers we are under attack!! I repeat, we are under attack! This is not a drill! The Atlesian army is launching an assault on our base! Man your battle stations and prepare for combat! Atlas is on our doorstep!”

“They are here! I’ve no time to waste sticking around!” The scientist panicked and shut his laptop before he could activate the program. “If Atlas finds me here I’m as good as dead. If I try to escape on foot I’ll be food for the Grimm. I must secure a V-Tol right away and leave while everyone else is distracted!”

Jackal got up and attempted to rush out the lab when another tremor shook causing a piece of debris to fall from the ceiling and fall right towards him! The panicked scientist hastily rolled to the side without his laptop in his hands, the piece of building fell on top of it crushing it to pieces! He cursed out loud and continued rushing out the lab away from the danger and not caring to stick around for Jaune and Pyrrha’s awakening.

It was just after he left a pair of eyelids blinked awake.

-

“Jaune?...Jaune? Where...ooh...am I?” Pyrrha Arc uttered groggily as she regained consciousness and noticed something very off about her body., but from the angle of her head she couldn’t  see properly aside from noticing she was wearing strange crimson armor. Instead she scanned around the laboratory to see her husband lying on a steel table across from her. Immediately her senses became alert and triggered something inside her head.

“Jaune! Wake up! Please…!” She cried out when a strange holographic hud display popped up within her eyesight. ‘What is...this? And why am I seeing it as though I have a headset on? I’m not wearing anything.’

It showed a bar indicating her aura capacity, her structural body integrity, energy capacitors,  status of her body, specs pertaining to her speed, strength, etc.

‘Is this some sort of scanner...inside my eyes?!’ She thought panicked and eyed Jaune’s waking form.

A scanning reticle in the shape of a circle displayed over him with a green check indicating he was in perfect condition. It also showed his own specs and aura levels, the latter showing his capacity of it was through the roof.

“Pyrrha..? Pyrrha!” Jaune cried out when seeing his wife from the side eyeing him with a look of distress,worry, and relief. Save for her head he noticed her body encased high tech red armor then looked down his nose to see he himself was dressed up in a similar gearset.

“Jaune! You're Okay!” She weeped joyfully.

“Yeah! I’m alright, I’m just glad to see you alive and okay as well. After that last battle I didn’t know what was going to happen to us, but it looks like we made it! We made it and we’re here together! Just...where is here anyway? And what are doing inside a lab?Last thing I remember was that ambush and all those White Fang guys.”

 

The builds shook again!

“Is something going on outside?” Jaune asked no one in particular when noticing the tremors shake more of the building’s structure apart. It was then he heard Pyrrha sobbing and turned his face to see her appearing an emotional wreck.

“Jaune…! M-my body…!! Nothing feels the same, Jaune! Something’s been done to us!” Pyrrha cried out in anguish.

Seeing her like that prompted him to waste no more time being bound, thus he pushed himself to freedom and not expecting the bolts to his restraints to fly off their hinges propelling the restraints themselves to launch into the ceiling!

!!!

All of his iron bindings had popped off his body like fireworks and embedded themselves into the ceiling!

“Whoah...okay...that’s new.” He noted completely bewildered by what just happened then rushed over to his wife.  
Pyrrha didn't wait either and instead mirrored his actions and easily bursting out of her bindings in order to meet him.

She looked at her hands,legs, and feet, all covered in some high tech gear. Then unknowingly flashed her internal hud to X-ray mode and examined her body. Pyrrha was struck by what she saw; her limbs and body weren't flesh and bone anymore. Instead she saw intricate machinery, high tech prosthetics, and circuitry.The internal hud was itself a dead giveaway, but now she confirmed it...that she wasn't completely human anymore.

Jaune looked on in concern as her face changed from confusion to despair until she started tearing up. Just when he was about to pull her into his arms he unknowingly triggered his own internal hud display.

“Hey..! What the heck is this? I’m seeing things like I’m in some kind of a shooting video game!” He stated half in alarm and half in bewilderment. Inside his hud display he was seeing his aura level,physical specs, etc. He displayed another reticle over his wife showing her condition to be perfectly fine with specs of her own, until he saw her being distressed and snapped out of his stupor to go wrap his arms around her body.

“Jaune…! It feels different! Nothing feels the same anymore!” She bawled into his chest.

Jaune held her close unsure of what to make of this himself, but he knew first and foremost he had to comfort his wife. “They did something to us, Jaune…we’re not human anymore.”

“Yeah...I-I don’t know what to say, and I’m still trying to wrap my head around what they even did to us in the first place. But...it’s gonna be okay, Pyrrha. We’ll get through this together somehow and figure it all out as we go along. I’m not going anywhere and never will. These clowns can turn me into a toaster or even frankenstein's monster for all I care and I’d still never leave your side.” He declared with firm resolve and  locked eyes with hers just before pulling the woman into a deep embrace.

Pyrrha relaxed visibly and wrapped her arms around his backside keeping him close. Part of her could still feel sensations and physical stimulations like kisses, his touch, and the flutter of her heart, but the first few at a somewhat diluted level.

For a brief moment they kept at it until they eventually concluded leaving Pyrrha bit more relaxed and composed now, even with a tear stained face.

“Okay...I’m good for now. I say we head out of here first and deal with any White Fang in our way until we get outside and figure this out together.”

Jaune nodded “Yeah, sounds like a plan to me. Now we just need to find our weapons, assuming they didn’t leave them at the place they abducted us from.” He then started looking around allowing his hud to highlight circular reticles over each object in sight. Despite the circumstances he still found that ability something to gush at.

“There!” Jaune pointed out when his hud highlighted a dual set of steel cases at the far end of the laboratory. Pyrrha walked up to them and used her polarity to rip them open!

“It’s never been that strong before...and isn’t using this dangerous with our conditions?” She wondered examining her hands before turning her head up to see Milo and Akouo, or what resembled them anyway. Her favored round shield looking to be mecha shift now with small glowing yellow lights aligned around its circular form. The metal it was made out of appeared to be high grade like her armor and colored just the same with red.

She reached over to grab it and held it in place when her internal biometrics triggered its ‘on’ mode.The width of the shield’s edges extended wide in a glowing orange hard light energy. Her hud indicated it had alternative functions that include a homing attack that can bounce and recoil off surfaces before making its way back to her, another function was a large spherical energy barrier that could be surround their bodies and protect from any form of attack.

“Oh my. They certainly were ambitious in crafting all of this.” She noted with slight awe then grabbed her spear noticing it too was enhanced the same way with having high end technology ingrained into it’s form making it look thicker, longer, and with a set of other functions to boot. She internally activated it lighting up the pointed edge into an expanded laser form, even she had to admit it was impressive. ‘The wonders you can do with stolen Atlas technology. It still feels as though they defiled my original versions.’ She thought and clicked it to deactivate and compress to short sword form.

“That is too cool! You’re like some mecha warrior straight out of anime!” Jaune gushed as he approached his own weapon case to see Crocea Mors, or what it had used to be.

He now looked upon a long reformed blade with tech imbued into its alloy. The edges looked notably mechanic and the shield sheath next to it was longer and more kite shaped. It too looked mechanical, when Jaune took both into his hands his internal telemetry connected with each one and ignited the blade of the sword into a large laser buster that made it seem like he wielded fierce energy. He gushed in awe, much to Pyrrha’s soft giggling, and activated his shield lighting up the protective side in a glowing energy surface that looked like it could deflect and redirect anything that came at it.

“Gotta admit they knew what they were doing.” Jaune commented and felt the building shake again with another alarm blaring through its walls.

“Alert! The subjects have escaped! I repeat! The experiments have regained consciousness without our control! Report to the laboratory to suppress immediately!”

“Well then, I for one look forward to testing out our weapons on them. Do you?” Pyrrha stated with an eager glare on her face. Jaune nodded and whipped out the sword and shield at the ready, Pyrrha followed suit with both hand wielding her spear.

The building shook again when the lab doors burst open to reveal a legion of heavily armored White Fang soldiers training their weapons on them. It was evident these weapons were designed to subjugate the two, some had pulse rifles that could stop heartbeats temporarily while other had stun sticks that they could jam into their bodies momentarily paralyzing their biometric functions..

“You heard commander Taurus's order! We are to detain the escaped experiments and return them to sleep mode! Doctor Jackal was supposed to stay put and keep an eye on them, but the coward ran off!” The ringleader hollered out.

Jaune and Pyrrha merely glared at the sorry fools before smirking. “For the record, I don’t envy you guys.” Jaune uttered.

“Let’s test these bodies out.” Pyrrha offered and sprung at them in mach speed!

-

Outside the lab there had been a series of shockwaves followed by booms and half a dozen soldiers came flying out of the lab planting into walls!

Inside Pyrrha easily crushed all the pulse rifles of the soldiers using only her polarity, with her bare hands she punched a handful more up through the ceiling and kicked two more into the wall! She tested out her spear extending out and whipping it around at her enemies breaking their auras and decimating their armors. She was careful not to slice them open, which her internal processors and hud allowed her to do easily.

Jaune simply slashed with his energy sword one after the other shredding their aura and knocking them out! Grunts that had big weapons like launchers and shotguns fired with his shield absorbing each shot and redirecting a concussive shockblast back at them! He backhanded a trio that were attempting to sneak up behind him and knocked them out the lab with ease! They combed through the dozens of guards within only a few seconds time with ease and made it out to the docking area where the lab was near.

“Such raw power, I have never felt this strong before. Even with Polarity boosted attacks!” Pyrrha commented proud of her strength and smiling after letting out much needed punishment onto heaps of goons. Both she and Jaune held back a fair bit so as not to kill them, as much as they hated the extremist faction of the White Fang they still would rather slay Grimm not people. Furthermore, they didn’t even need to let out their full strength anyway, merely a fraction of it was more than enough to cleave through the dozens of security grunts with ease.

“Yeah, it’s like we’re superheroes!” Jaune gushed still not entirely coming to terms with his loss of humanity. “We better hurry and get out of here while Atlas deals with them. The sooner we get to civilization the sooner we can contact someone to help us out. I think it’s safe to say the enemies of the White Fang outside might be our friends.”

“They may be Atlas, we were last seen in their territory after all, so it is likely we were monitored up until the ambush and kidnapping.” Pyrrha concurred then mulled over the army simply being there to crush this White Fang base and retrieve their experimental technology. She didn’t doubt that their rescue was a priority but felt this revolutionary augment tech was more important. Seeing what they could now, she couldn’t blame them.

“They have to be friendlier faces than these guys at least, let’s go.” Jaune declared taking Pyrrha’s left hand into his as they into the outside of the base.

-

Along the way various White Fang grunts went flying through the air with weapons broken, armors battered, auras decimated and bodies unconscious.The two cyborg huntsmen were easily combing through them.

“There the exit!” Jaune pointed out after batting another grunt away.

They had rushed out through the open bay doors to be greeted by the sight of a thick Atlesian army standing ready. It was an intimidating sight to be sure, Jaune and Pyrrha held still waiting to see what they would do next.

At least a hundred or so armored soldiers, some in Paladin mechs, were all standing around with utmost discipline and waited on the order of their legion commander, one white haired young woman Jaune knew simply as Winter Schnee. The elder sister of Weiss Schnee.

“Stand down! They are not White Fang.” Winter ordered with a raised hand signaling her troopers to lower their weapons. “They are the package we were sent to retrieve and rescue, and it seems...we may have been too late.” She said the last part quietly and walked towards the two with a crestfallen expression.

“Are you two...alright? We came as fast as we could, but they had hidden this location well. Even to our own sensors we were delayed, but were able to locate it and amass this invasion force. It just seems they’ve already done their worst to your bodies and used our technology to do it, for that I am wholly sorry.” She explained apologetically while eyeing them with sympathy. Winter could tell from the glow in their eyes and the vague biometric patterns seen around certain parts of their faces that they had been transformed against their will.

Pyrrha was quiet and Jaune had her at his side squeezing her hand. “We don’t blame you, nor anyone at Atlas. The White Fang had an ambitious plan in mind for us and went all out in carrying it out on our bodies.”

“But you did save us, if not for your attack they may have completed their project and we’d be little more than marionettes now. The unfortunate security sent to sedate us said so themselves. Thank you.” Pyrrha spoke up earning a soft somber nod from Winter.

“We’ll adapt and learn to live with it….we just want to figure all this out first.” Jaune added causing Winter to tense up at attention to answer him.

“The technology they experimented on you with was classified highly experimental; Augmentations that successfully meld flesh and machine. Nanomachines were also included in the mix making for a potentially devastating combination. I’m not allowed to say more on the matter, but we can offer you sanctuary at the very least. You cannot re enter society and be near civilians if your abilities are unmastered and out of control.” She assessed grimly and Pyrrha looked to Jaune for a moment and silently nodded.

“...can you really help us?” Jaune asked quietly when looking back to her.

“We’ll do our damndest doing so.. Follow me.” Winter answered.

-

‘Not long after we were put into a sleep mode and taken on a ride to Atlas. I wanted to say I was scared, but Pyrrha was much more so. So I had to be strong for her, this was unreal and straight out of a sci fi video game , hard to believe but she was more shaken up this than I was. In all the craziness we didn’t check yet to see if we still had our ’human essentials’. We had been in such a rush to fight and get out that we didn’t check our bodies, but before we were put to sleep mode we had used our built in x-ray scanners to see. It felt like everything was there and thankfully all of it was, with some minor differences and enhancements that I couldn’t see without the armor off. Now we wait to wake up and see what Atlas is gonna do for us, I kept my hand on Pyrrha’s even after we were put into the ‘rest’ function.

-

Blinking awake inside a cozy high quality hospital room, both Jaune and Pyrrha opened up their eyes to awaken, thankful it was not some laboratory this time.

“Morning, Pyr. I guess we both wake up at the same time again, huh? Maybe it’s some connection link or whatever.” Jaune greeted goofily earring a small smile from her.

“This is the one time your knowledge of comic books and superheroes may come in handy, Jaune. You’ve adapted to all these changes pretty fast all things considered.” Pyrrha greeted back softly and arose from their respective beds.

They got up and examined each other noticing they had on their regular outfits, which were casual at the time of the kidnapping. Jaune had on a simple pair of jeans and Pumpkin Pete zip hoodie that just came out. Pyrrha simply had on a gentle pink sundress showing off her cleavage and a pair of sandal shoes over her feet. Between the two of them right now one could hardly tell that they’d been augmented to be cyborgs, save for the pseudo invisible seams of their more synthetic limbs and bio metric markings over each of their joints.

The armor they had on earlier had been stripped off and is likely under Atlas observation, despite looking normal and human they certainly didn’t feel normal. Jaune still saw everything with the hud display in his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

The doors whisked open revealing Winter Schnee dressed up in her usual specialist garb and looking attentive and ready to do business.

“Good morning, It take it you slept fairly well?”

Both of them nodded and got up off the beds to greet her.

“I appreciate that you took the time to undo our armor and redress us in our normal clothing, but isn’t it moot? Neither of us can live normally like before.” Pyrrha assessed with a melancholic tone dripping the end of the sentence. Jaune took her right hand into his and waited to hear Winter Schnee’s response.

Winter nodded. “Indeed you're not so much human anymore as you are cybernetically enhanced, but that’s not entirely true however. Huntsmen who’ve suffered grave injuries and have had to resort to mechanical prosthesis such as General Ironwood live fairly normal lives. I believe it is a matter of perspective in your case, so do not despair and dwell in hopelessness.” She began and the pair listened intently as she continued. “During the sleep period we’ve had you undergo we took the time to examine you thoroughly and I say you're still more human than machine. Your torsos, heart,and  internal organs are still mostly flesh, but they are heavily enhanced with internal biometric cybernetics and nanomachines. You’re cyborgs at best, like many huntsmen who’ve suffered grave injury before, but certainly not mindless machines. Is that clear?”

“Crystal, but what do we do with ourselves now? ...What comes next? Me and Pyrrha would like to head back home at some point, not that Atlas isn’t great but we have a house to go back to and friends to contact.” Jaune stated.

“All in due time, just bear with us. When we examined your internal cerebral circuitry, or let’s say software programming we’ve discovered many behavioral programs installed such as combat abilities, weapon functions, and so on. But as for her programming specifically we’ve located ‘special’ ones that weren’t programmed into you.” Winter said directing her gaze to Pyrrha.

“Me? What did they put in my head?” She asked fearing the answer when recalling that they were to be mindless cyborg slaves. Winter brought out a large tablet and displayed holographic imagery of the programs listed inside their cerebral nanomachines.

“Hey hang on, I thought you said we were in the clear on their slave programming. Does that mean there’s something else inside Pyrrha?” Jaune asked clearly alarmed.

“The programs were partly installed, as far as we can tell, just not activated as a whole which is why you were able to fight your way out. Many of them that are active are strictly for combat ,tactical superiority, and information processing. Others were indeed for submission in the goal of making you little more than dolls obeying their every command,thankfully they didn't get the opportunity to turn those on. There are other..more ‘intimate’ programs installed deep inside you..Misses Arc.” Winter pointed at Pyrrha.

“Oh..please say no more, I have a good idea on what they may be. There isn’t a chance they could activate any of those programs remotely could they?”

Winter shook her head. “I don't believe so, they would've had to activate them initially to complete the process even with the programs installed. They would’ve also needed to implement the remote software onto nearby hardware in order to do so anyway. After we cleaned out the base and inspected the lab they kept you in we’ve noticed the laptop used to implement all your programming had been destroyed in the chaos. You’re safe, trust me on that.” Winter reassured resulting in Pyrrha letting out a sigh of relief. “

“So can we access the rest of these combat abilities? It might help ups big time against some of the more monstrous Grimm.” Jaune asked.

“It is possible with a little time and training you can gain complete mastery over all these subroutines ,save for submission. Ironically you two would be White Fang’s very undoing.”

At this both Jane and Pyrrha nodded in agreement. “We’ll make those guys pay alright, but first we need to get used to these bodies.”

“Indeed. And we shall help you do just that, for Atlas will want you to join to better help your circumstances and prepare in mastering these frames. You could be part of the military of Atlas serving under our kingdom and we'll provide you with all the maintenance and support you could ever need. Besides if you didn't go along with deal you would surely be held here under observation for a time. You are literally made out of classified experimental tech after all, Atlas wouldn't want you to be reclaimed by the Fang or exploited and deconstructed by any enemy factions.”

‘When you put it like…” Pyrrha uttered.

“I’ll leave you to think on it for a bit, in the meantime why don't you go through your active abilities and see how they function.” Winter suggested then turned on her heel out the door leaving the two alone in the hospital room.

 

Jaune and Pyrrha embraced one another shortly after with the latter holding her head against the side of his neck in comfort. For a time they simply stood there in the warm embrace of each other’s arms,they then shifted themselves into a loving kiss that lasted several minutes.

“I’m curious to see what these  ‘sexual’ programs have to offer. Shall we, Jaune?” Pyrrha offered with a sweet smile in her soft voice.

“You sure about that? Can you even activate them at will?”

“It’s worth a try.” She replied and brought up her internal hud showing all sorts of stylish first person view functions and icons. She brought up the list of pre-programmed installations located under the bracket titled ‘Concubine’. Pyrrha frowned at that name and instantly renamed it ‘Loving wife’. She clicked on the one the functions titled ViBr/Arm and activated it.

!

“Whoah! Is that a…” Jaune trailed when seeing what his wife transition her left hand into.

“Indeed it is. Oh my!” Pyrrha gushed in embarrassment when seeing her left hand mecha shift into a long phallus shaped with a soft edge. The synthetic flesh that covered her hand had shifted in micro silicates along with her synthetic joints to form a lengthy dildo. ”What did they plan to do with this if I was the only one of my kind there?” She gawked out astonished and deactivated it.

Jaune burst out laughing and Pyrrha soon joined him in a fit of giggles. “Well I guess that if a cyborg arm vibrates it could also serve as a ‘devastating attack’.”

Pyrrha started laughing harder now and held his hands closely and affectionately.

“Let's see what else is there.” She said to herself after calming down. She found another function called ‘BrST/ASS’ expand. She activated it subconsciously when hovering her indicator over it and suddenly felt her  exquisite DD cup sized breasts enlarge to to a ridiculously plump pair of G-cups.

“I am honestly not all that surprised at this point.” She commented with a wry smile and noticed her husband gawking at her assets with a drooling stare.

“Like what you see, darling husband?” Pyrrha giggled swishing her chest left and right to see his reaction.

“Yes.” Jaune nodded like a zombie and then felt a sharp tent protruding from his pants.

‘I can see you certainly do and…” Pyrrha then analyzed with enhanced vision to see some extensive changes made to his already impressive length. Suddenly she found herself in a state of sexual readiness and prowled over to him while keeping her breasts large. Her hands went to her clothing to begin peeling them off which prompted Jaune to snap out of his stupor and address it.

“Wait...Pyrrha. Are we doing that? Here?” Jaune asked bewildered thinking sex would’ve been moot or foreign to them with their new bodies, there was also the fact they were in a private hospital where one of the Atlas officials could walk in on them.

“Let's remind ourselves that we're human Jaune. Parts of us may now be technological, but I know I still feel like that socially awkward girl in Beacon whenever I’m with you.” She purred and rested her arms around his backside engaging in direct eye contact.

“Yeah...yeah, let’s make our bodies remember what we are to each other and put all that out of mind for the moment. I love you, Pyrrha.” He declared strongly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders .

“I love you too, my sweet blonde knight. More than life itself.” She breathed with teary eyes and pulled him onto  her lips for a tongue curling kiss.

‘Let’s experiment with these other functions a bit, just to see how they work.’ Pyrrha thought to herself scrolling through the bracket of listed programs in her biometrics and coming across the ‘Nymphomaniac’ program along with the bodily sensitivity settings. There was also an option for ‘tightness’.

‘I believe I will have a lot of fun with these, I know Jaune certainly will.’ She thought with a sly grin and activated all three of them!

Her eyes went wide and eye color changed to a glowing pink, her body felt revitalized and everything she could touch, taste, or feel, felt amplified.

Pyrrha pushed down on top of him laying him across the bed with her leering face gazing back hungrily with barely contained lust.

-

The redhead reached cupping his face into her hands then leaned down to capture his lips into a steamy tongue swathing kiss, just like last time except with more aggressive energy put into it.  Jaune slid his hands up to her chest fondling her enlarged breasts with exuberance making her moan softly in approval from within his mouth.

‘I just barely touched them and she’s already like this.’ He noticed continuing in his treatments of squishing her breasts around in rotations, fondling them in slow circles contributed to the ever increasing volume of her moans. She broke off with a breath and wriggled herself to shift upward and place one of her large tits at the opening of his lips. Jaune didn't need to be told twice on what to do and went forward with grabbing one with his right hand kneading it like dough and taking the other into his mouth and sucking on it like a hungry infant.

“Uuaaahh!! Aaagh!!” Pyrrha let out a sharp yel and cradled her husband closer to her chest. Jaune continued feeding on her enlarged breasts like a baby and getting lost in the intensity of it. His ministrations were gradually intensified making Pyrrha relive the blissful feeling of her breasts, sensitive spots to boot, getting suctioned into his inviting mouth.

His lips broke off from the one he had sucked on and alternated to the other keeping his lovely redhead panting.

The nanomachines inside her body regulated and heightened the sense of pleasure she was receiving. For all the circuitry and biometrics ingrained into her flesh she could thankfully still feel humane, fo the most part. She was very grateful for that fact considering how much Jaune made her melt. Pyrrha  was feeling her sense of reason fade within the lust oriented mode, but the amplified feeling of her husband’s treatments kept her focus. She didn't want to have to destroy Atlas property in a sex fueled frenzy.

Looking to her side she noticed Jaune’s erection literally tearing through the fabric of his pants, clothing was ripped and his erectile member stood out  at an impressive length. She noticed some biometric circuitry underneath the surface of the skin around his base and part of her tingled with excitement on what he was given.

  
Jaune stopped sucking her tit long enough to stare at his exposed cock ruining his pants and started gawking at it when an internal hud display brought up the features of his ‘enhanced’ penis.

‘If they had plans to use Pyrrha as a sex doll concubine, why did they build this into me? Not that I’m complaining because I feel a lot stronger but-oooh...it says ‘Hydraulic powered.’ huh.’ He thought somewhat perplexed yet eager to explore his enhancements.

He made a decisions and gave a knowing nod to Pyrrha resulting in them standing up to undress feeling themselves in their ‘human’ skin. They could both see where the internal biometrics started and ended all over their limbs with surprisingly little around their torsos and heads. It eased Jaune’s conscience a bit knowing that their sexual organs still worked as human ones esite being modified by tech.

Pyrrha undid her hair letting it fall free allowing Jaune got gaze upon the goddess like beauty of Misses Arc at its fullest. He also ntoied Pyrrha had a very hungry look in her glowing pink eyes as she approached and then aggressively pounced on him.

-

“Eeaagghh!! Oh Jaaauuunnne!” She hollered as she was placed against the bed surface edge with her ass sticking out doggystyle position. Jaune was behind her gripping her hips and ramming his long thick cock into her anus. It was a specific kink for Pyrrha back during the early years of their marriage that she enjoyed anal, but part of her often wanted him to blow inside her snatch in the hopes of having children someday. It was safe to say they were barely a year into their marriage and even further in their careers as all star huntsmen when they barely found the time for private baby making, until this unforeseen circumstance happened possibly making it impossible now. She tried not to think on that at the moment and simply resigned to the nymphomaniac mode making her body feel ten times more sensitive to her husband's thrusts.

His hips smacked hard into her buttocks at a blurred speed creating small shockwaves from the impacts. His new hydraulic powered member vibrated and drilled into the wife like a machine. Pyrrha announced her appreciation of the added benefits by howling like an animal in heat, she was certainly getting dominated like one. They created such an intense rush for both of them for Jaune was literally jackhammering into her anal orifice.

‘Activate..uuaagh...expansion!’ Pyrrha commanded from inside her head and enlarged her buttocks to be bigger, more plump, with a balanced widened waist essentially giving her an hourglass figure. This turned her husband on even more so and as such Jaune gripped her hips even tighter and pulled himself pressing himself over her backside. Pyrrha felt the change in angle result in his cock speedily drilling into her rump at a deeper depth! Such a sensation made her drool and her eyes go slowly creep up to their sockets. She was the apex of orgasm now.

“Yeeesss! That’s it, keep going and don’t let up! Oooohhh I love you Jaune!!” She hollered out feeling the rhythmic room shaking thrusts of his cock digging deep into her anus putting her on cloud nine.

They shifted positions continuing on in anal fashion, Jaune now held Pyrrha up in a full nelson with his arms holding back her legs by the the back of the knees and locking around the back of her neck.

Pyrrha's’ face was screwed up in insane delight as she felt her husband ram a foot long engine powered cock deep into her ass!

He continued thrusting and fucking the life out of her with her legs jerking in his grasp and toes curling up in euphoria.The amplification of the sensitivity made this experience near mind shredding and Jaune’s enhanced performance had Pyrrha on the brink, she felt she was likely to go into ‘sleep mode’ again real soon.

Nearly an hour had passed and the repeated sounds of the miniature shockwaves emanating from the two soon reached a conclusion.

A few more thrusts later and Jaune plunged his cock up into her butotcks one last time before letting out a thick hosing of sperm into her bowels! Pyrrha writhed about feverishly and came upon contact of his seed flooding her anal depths!!

They cried out in unison as their climax took the breath out their lungs.

-

Resting together on top of a now ruined hospital bed the blond man cuddled lovingly with his wife, neither were panting real hard due to their stamina enhancements, but it was a grand experience for the both of them. As now the two were just smiling brightly and looking satisfied together.

It was going to be quite an adventure serving under Atlas and mastering these abilities, but at least they had each other...and always will.

-

Part Two

A short while later the two left the hospital room after Winter had come to fetch them, they met and talked things over with General Ironwood coming to agreement to only stay as long as they trained. After that they would head home and work for Atlas from that location, Winter saw to it to send some personnel to secure the place and keep it up to shape.

Now after settling into their temporary quarters given to them by Ironwood, Jaune and Pyrrha soon began their training with little to no time to waste. They wanted to go back to normalcy, or least a semblance of it, and return home and let all their friends and family know they were alive and well.

-

Here in a special arena used primarily for new recruitments and weapons training Jaune and Pyrrha stood clad in their sportswear clothing for the scheduled sparring session. For their clothing they choose the bare essentials for movement and function against Winter Schnee, who stood across from them in the training gymnasium with her rapier at the ready.

Up ahead in the office overlooking it all was General Ironwood himself and Doctor Polendina, a portly kind old scientist who was fascinated by the two augmented humans, mainly for how well they adapted to the enhancements and how they survived the implementation process. A certain redhead with cheery smile and pink bow came to mind in regards to the experimental research.

Down below…

Jaune wore a simple pair of blue shorts and grey shirt, he wielded his enhanced Crocea Mors readily, but only the blade and not the shield. He was instructed not to turn it on during the practice.

Pyrrha wore a red sports bra and black bike shorts and kept her spear in its original form without having the shield to rely on. She narrowed her eyes at Winter examining her pose and seizing her up to engage.

Both their huds kept her in their statistic crosshairs and deemed her danger threat level ‘high’.

“Now to better assess your abilities we’ll have three consecutive sparring matches as an initiation into your training. First each of you come at me separately in one on one combat then the two of you engage me two on one for the final bout. This is only a contest of skills and efficacy as well as grasping how well you control your enhanced movements and tactical prowess.

“Are you ready? Decide between the two of you which one will go first in the singles, who it is matters little to me.” Winter clarified raising her blade and presenting it to herself in the form of a stance.

“I'll go first.” Pyrrha announced prompting Jaune to step away from the combat zone and look on in until it was his turn.

“Very well, let it be done!” Winter declared pointing her rapier straight ahead at Pyrrha just  before they both dashed off in a rush of speed to engage the sparring match!

Clashes of metal rang out and could be heard around the arena with Pyrrha quickly matching Winter’s speed by calculating where she was gonna go next.

Towards the middle of the match Pyrrha had been on the defensive in order to adapt and seize her, her processor analyzed her fight patterns and identified structural weaknesses in footwork and stances.

After getting a clear enough idea she engaged the speedy snow haired soldier and effectively parried,slashed, and and countered each of her swift strikes keeping her on the defensive!

The two women continued in a fierce spar for nearly half an hour until Ironwood announced from the office overlooking them to call it off. Winter was left breathing a bit hard but complied as she and Pyrrha gave each other a mutual handshake of respect.

“Even without using your augments I have no doubt you would be a force to contend with, must be why you two were so famous to begin with.” Winter commented receiving a smiling nod from the champion.

Likewise, you are certainly more skilled and swift than you let on, we should do this more often to hone our skills.”

“It shall be considered, now...it’s time for your husband to compete with me.” Winter concluded darting a look back at Jaune leaning against the wall from afar.

“Now it's your turn, Jaune.” Pyrrha called out as she stepped away from the combat zone swapping out with her husband.

Winter stood across from him doing the same thing she did before; narrowing her scope at her target and seizing him up.

Jaune readied himself in quick-and-loose battle position with his sword held at the side in one hand.

“I’m ready to rock your world, Ice Queen the sequel.” He declared challengingly.

Winter gave him a flat deadpan stare. ‘I think I can see how Weiss failed to fall for his charms if that is anything to go by,l he’s a notable hunter and a hard hitting one as well. It’d be foolish to underestimate him.’ She readied herself.

“As they say, mister Arc. Come at me, bro!” She declared roughly almost making him want to laugh.

They shot off to dance blades the next millisecond!

Jaune wasn’t on the defensive nor offensive, instead he avoided her attacks and parried all her deliberately slow ones. Winter didn’t like getting analyzed so she ramped up the intensity and channeled her aura into her speed blurring out of sight!

Jaune was startled by her, or would have been had his tactical processor not determin she would strike from a blind spot at his side. Feigning  a front flip Jaune made a diagonal slash around him deflecting Winter’s sword before engaging her again.

His attacks were hard hitting, deliberate, and straightforward He wasted no time on exposing weak points and and just hammered his power strikes at her constantly keeping her moving. Normally such a boorish tactic was ineffective against her but the sheer devastation of each of his impacts kept oher off balance lowering her guard.Jaune used those moments to strike at her when her guard was lowered.

It was an intense match that was eventually called off during a deadlock of their blades.

Jaune and Winter’s spar concluded at the call of Ironwood.

“Now then..huff..time for both of you to engage me at once.” She declared aiming her blade at the both of them now that they stood together. Winter clicked the hilt function of her sword to release her parrying dagger into her other hand. While her choice of weaponry wasn’t impressive nor devastating, she was deadly and precise. She always calculated weaknesses in her opponents and exposed them before making the killing blow ending the fight, now she simply kept her blades at the ready in a dual wielding stance.

One could not see it from looking at her but Winter found herself quitte excited in both the rush of the fight and in a sexual sense as well. The way Pyrrha matched her with speed and grace, the way Jaune kept her off guard and panicked with the force of his strikes. Both these factors had titillated her in a  way. She had an affinity to having someone match or overpower her in  fair and superior way, plus she found them both to be fairly attractive in their own right. Something in her body stirred that she couldn’t really hide from their sensors.

Jaune and Pyrrha both picked up on it and communicated wordlessly to each other via their biometric communication.

‘Pyrrha? Can you hear me? I’m still getting used to his techno telepathy thing. It’s cool we have our own secret language now.’ Jaune communicated.

“Yes, Jaune I can hear you. I’ll admit this is pretty handy and it works perfectly too, I doubt anyone or anything can hear us like this,  but let's focus on how to deal with Winter first.’

‘Yeah, just getting excited and all, but that aside I know you picked up on it too, right? My scanners tell me she’s really hot and bothered right now, I guess epic fights turn her or she finds us attractive. What are we gona about that? I mean I’m not gonna lie she is beautiful.’

Pyrrha internally grinned. ‘I know, I was thinking the same as well. Ever since these more sexual programs surfaced I’ve been finding myself very promiscuous and a great deal open minded. I feel that our sex drives are in a constant regulatory overcharge now that we’re not exactly normal anymore, and I’d love to give my husband the dream of having more than one woman to bed at the same time.’ Pyrrha continued with a rise of eagerness in her voice. ‘Let’s discuss how we can get her into the bedroom for a night of fun.’

Jaune felt his sense of arousal spike greatly upon hearing his wife, they had recently been in talks about this earlier. Since they’re both changed they had found a bit more freedom in their flexible thinking and came to a consensus regarding intimacy. Their sex drives could literally be considered nuclear powered engines for all intents and purposes, as such they intend to frequently engage in explicit sexual activity. To further that everyday need they agreed on including multiple partners, now a potential one is in their cross hairs.

‘Oh babe, you are the greatest wife ever, but know my heart will always and forever be yours, even with other gals coming into it all.’ Jaune voiced

Pyrrha teared up. ‘I know, Jaune. I’ll love you forever and beyond, and to make you happy I’ll be as naughty as it takes to fulfill both our perpetual urges for carnal intimacy and your wildest fantasies. For now let's focus on on dealing with Weiss's sister in this match, shall we?”

‘You got it!’

They both finished their near instant transmissions and charged at Winter Schnee for a fierce battle to follow.

Over the week their training continued and both had improved exponentially under Ironwood's and Winter’s guidance. Jaune and Pyrrha grabbed a hold of their abilities and learned how to channel each programmed function exceptionally well. During all this the two were well aware of Winter’s unseen fascination with them and had already concocted a plan to pull the prim proper specialist into their bed chambers.

Of course for this event to take place it would wait until after they finished training and graduated.

The end of the week came quickly and both Jaune and Pyrrha Arc stood at the Atlas ceremonial stage where Ironwood bestowed upon their licenses and certificates of their completed training courses preparing them for official Atlas specialist careers.

In rank they were lieutenants under Winter Schnee and all three were to operate together in the future as specialists aiding others as huntsmen and tracking down the White Fang to prevent further tragedies such as this. Furthermore they would be handpicked for large scale extermination jobs that bequeath them much income as well as test out their weapon functions against hordes of Grim. Ironwood saw great promise in the two and expected that they could clear out more Grim infested areas allowing for more civilization to flourish.

Now here they were dressed in Atlas uniforms fitted and designed to their personal tastes. Pyrrha was wearing an outfit similar to Winter with a notable differences such as her circlet and bronze pauldrons. She kept her wedding ring on at all times as well. Jaune resembled something akin to Ironwood himself with the difference of not having an overcoat and looking more trendy and free moving. Once they had been given their licenses and paperwork pertaining to their roles and income, Winter approached wearing a genuine smile on her face.

“I am very proud of both of you today. You excelled and learned all of what Atlas had to offer in terms of knowledge, principles, and everything else.. You even performed many great deeds for the kingdom in clearing out Grimm saturated areas and suppressing White Fang activity during your time of training. Barring that your learning momentum could be attributed to your processors, I’d say you were both made for Atlas. You are hereby cleared to return to your house, we kept it in tip top condition and fully function during your stay with us.”

Both Jaune and Pyrrha beamed excitedly at each other and lunged into an enthusiastic embrace in front of Winter.

She was about to turn and depart when she heard Pyrrha call out to her.

“Wait Winter..!”

She turned around and saw the redhead looking radiant as she opened her mouth to speak to her.

“We would like you to come with us back to our homes for a private ‘celebration’, one in which we can explore my more intimate programming.” Pyrrha offered creating a rising blush in Winter’s cheeks.

“So what do you say? It’ll be fun.” Jaune chimed in and startled her by pulling her in close with a hand on her waist.. She was a breath away from his lips and felt her heart beat fast leading to her nodding in confirmation.

“I-I would be delighted to partake. I’ll even bring some special outfits for the occasion.” Winter purred with a blue eyes narrowing deviously at them.

-

The trio, by arrival of Winter’s personal Vtol, had landed near Jane and Pyrrha’s three story household in Mistral. It was built in a comfortable country side of Mistral Kingdom just far enough away from civilization to avoid press and enthusiastic fans yet close enough to the simplicity of nature to enjoy peace and occasionally train outside.

Winter stepped out looking high strung as usual, but on the inside she was bubbling with barely contained excitement. Sexual tension had built up between herself and the pair during their time together after originating from their sparring sessions. Since then the lustful urges only amplified immeasurably. Feeling like it were her moment to truly shine and engage in some much desired carnality she thought back to the dormant subservient programs installed inside them both, specifically the more lewd ones inside of Pyrrha. The plan was not for malicious purposes of course, just to activate for the occasion and deactivate at the end of it. She was sure it would work. Her scroll was ready to input the execute command via their telemerty.

“Well then, shall we go inside?” Pyrrha uttered with a smile and led Winter up the ground path toward their house. Behind the snow haired woman tugged along a wheeled case full of clothing and the two special suits she bought to dress both herself and Pyrrha with.

“Yes, lets.” Winter answered and walked, from behind her back the married couple cast a knowing look to each other and nodded.

-

With a clink of wine glasses the three made a toast to their recovery and success under Atlas’s support and training. In each of their hands was a glass filled with chilled expensive snow white wine available only in Atlas.

“Man am I glad to be back home, I never thought I’d see it again after that White Fang business, but here we are alive and able to enjoy it again.” Jaune let out reclining into his favorite chair then looking to Winter. “Thanks a bunch for maintaining it while we were training.”

“No thanks needed, it was simply the least we could do for you considering you’re aiding us after our failure to prevent the operation, your condition will forever be on our shoulders and we accept it humbly.” Winter replied and Pyrrha leaned in to pat her back supportively.

“Again we don't blame you, we're more than grateful for all Atlas has done for us, but let's also put this to the back of our minds for the evening and just enjoy ourselves.” Pyrrha announced cheerily.

“Yeah, it's a good thing we can still taste and do other human things...like cuddle.” Jaune admitted adding a mutter of ‘other things’ in a low voice.

“We can do much more than that, Jaune. We have already tested that out earlier.” Pyrrha snickered sneaking up behind him to wrap her arms around his neck nuzzling her face against his.

‘Indeed you do, and please forgive me for this, but I believe this will liven spice up things.’ Winter thought and whipped out her personal scroll clicking on the makeshift signal relay function programmed inside to activate Pyrrha’s ‘submission’ program. This wasn’t a perfect substitute nor was permanent either, it was just something Winter worked on in secret after going through some of the scavenged research intel they acquired during their raid.

Pyrrha tensed up along with Jaune, who were both internally grinning at blocking the attempted activation. They simply went along with it and stood up to address their controller.

“Awaiting orders, master.” Pyrrha monotonously stated.

“We’re ready to serve.” Jaune added with the same robotic tone.

‘Success!’ Winter beamed and stood up to greet them.

“While you have no control over your bodies you will remember what I teach you and these are lessons to better train you for more raunchier practices. Just bear in mind that I will de activate it later after we’ve all had our fun.’ She explained then went back to her large luggage case to open and fetch the outfits .

Pyrrha and Jaune communicated wordlessly again.

‘She totally bought it! I knew my acting skills would pay off.’ Jaune stated excitedly.

‘Okay let’s not get too worked up...yet. We’ll wait for Winter to get in deep on this before we turn the tables on her. I’m actually feeling incredibly excited myself and shall I say ‘turned on?’ Pyrrha mentally chortled.

‘Hehe he, classic Yang pun. Except it was actually funny. Oh here she comes.’ Jaune said closing the wireless chat session.

Winter held up two particularly raunchy outfits that stunned the two of them.

In her left hand she held up a Queen BDSM outfit colored entirely in white leather and designed with her personal theme and taste in mind. It was cupless, was stylishly sleek with the leather corset leading down to the eg straps.There were a pair of long white leather gloves, an admiral’s hat with leather collar bearing the Schnee logo, and lastly silken white stockings attached to high heels.

In her other hand there was Pyrrha’s outfit which ironically was Grimm themed, it was a slave outfit for lack of better word. There was a Beowulf muzzle to strap around her face, a spiked black collar attached to a leash, an interlocking body harness to strap around her torso leaving her breasts and mound untouched. Leather bands for hands and feet  accessorized with a wagging dog tail buttlug that vibrated. Pyrrha admitted to feeling a little more ecstatic about this.

“I think it's fairly safe to say who will be the master here.” Winter said licking her lips eagerly. “Even though all three of us are in the same field rank, more or less, you will still address me as ‘sergeant’. Let's begin.”

-

And so to the night began with a strip show being performed for the military career woman.

Winter sat back in Jaune’s chair wearing her ‘master’ outfit as the Arkos pair started performing. Pyrrha accessed her more adulterous programming behaviors and analyzed how to dance erotically like an expert with Jaune simply following her lead.

The redheaded beauty presented herself against the wall of their living room with her body expertly posing bouncing her breasts, gyrating her ass, and stretching the lips of her mound to all. Jaune simply removed his clothing slowly piece by piece in a fanciful manner similar to male strippers, Winter was really feeling excited by this yet rarely showed it. The strip show ended with Pyrrha propping herself against the wall with her hands and wriggling her ass teasingly while Jaune simply stepped out of his trunks and stood up posing handsomely his long dick springing out. Winter felt steam come out of her nose yet she barely contained her stoic face from showing it.They were both finally naked and Winter wanted a taste of some action already.

“Splendid work! Now...Mister Arc you will please your sergeant while Misses Arc puts on the charming Grimm outfit I bought for her.” She requested and they complied. Pyrrha walked over to start attaching the outlandish sub gear on her body while her husband knelt before Winter’s outstretched legs.  

He wasted no time in placing his hands against her inner thighs keeping them parted so as to start kissing along her mound sensually. Winter wasn’t feeling the intensity just yet, but her sensitivity to his oral ministrations was indeed profound. She petted his head with her left hand goading him to continue. Jaune did just that; he started with kissing sensually around her mound then sucking apart each lip of her vulva making her moan sharply under her breath.  His tongue grazed her clitoris then rolled all over it sending shivers up her spine. Pyrrha was getting close to finishing up when seeing her husband eat out their sargeant, her arousal settings spiked and ‘nympho’ mode was close to activating by itself. What she was designed with elevated her promiscuity to a near constant necessity and seeing this raunchy act was pushing her very close to going wild.

Jaune started pursing his lips on her clit then reaching his tongue inside her depths making her writhe a bit inside the chair. His tongue burrowed in deeper leading to Winter to grasp his head into both her hands and breath hard. Feeling proud of himself he progressed with whirling his tongue inside her tight spongy quirm causing the extensive specialist to begin moaning loudly like an animal in heat.

“Master, I am finished.” Pyrrha said out of nowhere catching Winter’s flustered attention. The kinky high class woman looked to see Misses Arc wearing her subservient Grimm outfit posing on her knees and begging like a dog.

Winter grinned perversely and signaled Jaune to cease just before got up to stand. She parted her legs and stood between them one hand perking up her supple D cup breasts and the other spreading apart her pussy as though offering herself to both.

“Now then you two, service your master” She commanded prompting Jaune and and Pyrrha to oblige.

Pyrrha went into her legs lapping her pussy hungrily and driving her tongue inside and wriggling it around like an animal. Winter was howling with euphoria as her thighs bucked against the redhead's face. Meanwhile Jaune snuck up behind her and leaned against her back cupping her breasts in each and groping them enthusiastically while kissing along her neck.

“K-kiss me!” She let out parting her mouth with a heated face. Jaune pulled in and captured her lips into his own swathing his tongue around inside. Winter closed her eyes feeling like she were in sheer bliss with this treatment going on for uncounted minutes. With each one that passed she was becoming more elated and sensitive to their touch; having Pyrrha tasting her pussy inside and out with her tongue swathing around inside her cunt like a serpent. Jaune squeezing her breasts and lovingly kissing up the side of her face greatly added to the piled up sensations as well, she cradled an arm around his neck keeping him close and swallowing his tongue. She was in heaven.

Just when she was on the throes of cumming she reached for her scroll and activated Pyrrha's’ own ‘Nympho’ mode and signaled a similar mirror function inside Jaune arc as well.

Both of them perked up feeling their bodies automatically sync up with their sexual programming and kicking them both into a greatly heightened state of arousal. Of course they were still actually pretending to be subservient to Winter, they were simply very horny now.

-

“Hhaah aaah ooohh!!” Winter moaned sharply as she gnashed her hips against Pyrrha’s in an heated scissoring arrangement. Jaune’s long cock dangled in front her prompting the woman to swirl it into her mouth with fervor. She furiously bobbed her head back and forth feeling her body get taken to the clouds as the spartan’s cunt ground sporadically all over her own sensitive womanhood.  Their hips rocked all over each other diagonally in erotic splendor for some time,  Winter kept an arm Jaune’s thighs feverishly face fucking herself.

-

They changed positions to where a now more heated Winter Schnee was on top of Jaune in an ‘Amazon mating press’. A position where her hands held his legs up by the ankles allowing her to dominate him with hammering her body down onto his length.

She writhed and shuddered feeling intoxicated with the stimulating feeling of member plunging deep into her juicy snatch. It burrowed into the depths past her cervix prodding the walls of her womb. She could hardly control herself yet kept slamming her body down onto the large cock of Arc like a woman possessed with lust.

“Huff huff huff...Misses Arc!” Winter barked catching Pyrrha’s attention. “Control one of your other functions and turn your hand into something...to drive into my rear!”

Pyrrha complied, with an unseen smirk. The redhead shifted  her left hand into a long firm light skin colored dildo and pressed it against the puckered ring of her buttocks. After placing the head over the opening she wasted no time in driving inside of her ‘master’ causing  Winter to wail loudly.

“Hhhooaaah... yes! This is what I’ve been waiting for! What I’ve needed for so long!” She howled in mind numbing bliss. Pyrrha pumped her dido hand back and forth into her anal canal and Jaune was savagely being pressed by Winter’s feverish pounding. It was a sheer threeway of ecstasy and only Pyrrha wasn’t receiving any attention at the moment, at least not yet anyway.

It didn't take long to to teach the point she started tensing up feeling her body writhe in spasms! She let out a shrill scream and came! Her vaginall fluids spritzed down below onto Jaune’s length and body with her own undulating uncontrollably in mind shattering climax, slowly morphing her face into a sex crazed face post coitus until..

‘Jaune now!” Pyrrha mentally commanded to her husband.

They both suddenly acted on their own and overtook the snow haired angel after taking her by surprise.

Jaune got out from under her and Pyrrha pulled her dildo hand out of her ass so that they could forcefully restrain Winter during her moment of bliss.

“W-what is this!? I t-thought I had you under control!” She protested in panic yet was astonished and partially frightened by the turnover.

“Yeah it’s this cool new thing the kids are doing called ‘acting’. We were able to block the command signal from your scroll and it’s easier than you’d think.” Jaune answered and Pyrrha nodded in agreement. He had her pinned by the wrists as she held  apart her legs. Winter wanted to fight back but found their immense strength to be indomitable.

“Now it’s our turn to have some fun, sargent.” Pyrrha cooed seductively dripping the rank name with allure and removed her muzzle mask. Her eyes lit up in glowing pink and focused on Winter with a lustful gaze.

‘Nymphomaniac’ mode is on.

-

Loud thumping sounds  and breathy moans resounded from within the living room.

Pyrrha had donned a large brand new strapon she found in Winter’s bag. She strapped to herself and enabled certain vaginal settings to vibrate her lower area along with the plastic phallus. She currently held apart Winter’s legs and drove her length into her cum stuffed mound while Jaune straddled her head carefully humping against her face, his pole drove in and out of her mouth throat fucking her with gusto. He had not turned on the hydraulic jackhammer function so as to not harm her, but he did find himself enamored with the  knowledge that he was mouth raping the older sister of his former crush. It also helped that Winter had a very tight very inviting mouth.

Her hair was undone from the bun and let down beautifully making her look like an angel.

Pyrrha leaned back with a profound moan as she ground her hips back and forth rampantly hammering away into her snatch. She had held up Winter’s legs and occasionally licked her stocking clad toes resulting in more shivers from the white haired woman.

Winter herself was submerged in mind shredding bliss and may well look completely out of it once all is said and done, her body craved this, craved domination, and thankfully she found it within these two. Her lips sucked hard on Jaune’s phallus as it hammered into her mouth, her eyes quickly rolled up to their sockets when she started blowing harder.

Pyrrha watched her strapon saw in and out of her cum filled cunt but what she admired more was the ass that belonged to Winter and felt a naughty idea creep up.

“Jaune…! Let’s do this for the big send off and I want to to start it soon!’ She mentally communicated to Jaune who reviewed the idea and nodded back with a bright grin.

-

Now a plethora of loud moans came from all around, from Pyrrha, from Jaune, and most notably from Winter herself for she was sandwiched between the pair getting double penetrated.

Jaune was underneath her again but this time he was doing the fucking with his cock now set on hydraulic mode driving in and out her pussy like a high powered machine. Pyrrha was hunched behind her hunched over her back fucking her ass with the strap on from earlier. The long vibrating extension plunged in and out of her anus with Pyrrha smiled perversely at the side next to a near mindless Winter. The combination of her nympho mode made her all the more frenzied as she ravaged her ass, Pyrrha was pushing herself towards the grand finish fucking her superior like this.

Winter herself was looking positively out of her mind wit eyes rolled up and tongue lolling out. Jaune and Pyrrha took to this by sharing her face in alternating tongue filled kisses. One moment she felt Jaune tongue out her mouth the next she Pyrrha doing the same, each one of them took extra suction into her swallowing her tongue kissing her.

Feeling another impending release about to hit, all three came hard together! Jaune plunged  his foot long girth all the way inside poking her womb and creating a small bulge sticking out her stomach before letting loose another torrent of pent up sperm. It throbbed and throbbed  filling her to capacity and beyond. Pyrrha then felt her pussy muscles contract sporadically on the strapon, unexpectedly crushing it in half in the process, as she came all over Winter's ass!

Pyrrha looked to Jaune and conveyed another secret message, once he received it he facepalmed at not thinking of the idea earlier.

Hearing his wife say she wanted more Jaune decided to take a different course of action remove himself from underneath Winter’s body after they shifted aside their position. He walked up to where they set all their scrolls and started the record function on each of them as Pyrrha hastily got busy for the final scene.

The redheaded beauty was now grinding her hips against Winter's cum stuffed pussy with her strapon and with her own hair down in a beautiful mess. Winter was nearing unconsciousness underneath  while wearing that messed up expression on her face. After a good few minutes of grinding pussies Pyrrha then alternated their arrangement into a sixty-nine position with Winter voicing her excitement with a reciprocating moan. Pyrrha made it so they laid on their sides now entangling in each other securely in place.

Each woman grabbed each other’s asses and plunged their tongues into their respective holes. Winter was exuberantly  tonguing out Pyrrha’s pussy tastily while Pyrrha herself delighted on making out with Winter’s cunt and scooping up all of her husband's semen with her tongue.

Everything was being recorded as Jaune sat back in his favorite chair enjoying the show with a smile.

Several minutes later the pair reached another Earth shattering orgasm and clamped their thighs over each other’s shead before cumming!!

Once they ceased writhing in spasms Jaune went down to cuddle with the two of them peacefully, all wearing satisfied smiles on their faces,except for Winter's because she was wearing a more messed up one that screamed ‘fucked silly’.

 

The morning…

 

All three Atlas personnel sat around the breakfast table indulging in a full meal of eggs, bacon, and so on. Being cyborgs now they at least still had internal organs despite being cyber formed, but thankfully the biometrics aided in the digestion process breaking down everything they ate to simply nutrients for taste and fuel for the organic half.

“That was quite a night you two, I do apologize for attempting to subvert into you dolls, even it was temporary and only for the occasion. I do think it’s safe to say that night was amazing beyond words. I shall remember it forever.” Winter announced finishing up her plate.

“Thank nothing of it, it was a grand experience for us too, sargent.” Pyrrha replied coyly making Winter blush at the formality.

“We may still be married and not entirely human anymore, but don’t let this end here. You can come to us anytime you want and we'll be happy to indulge in more ‘special training sessions’.” Jaune chimed in flashing a smile to Winter. “Plus having enhanced sex drives makes things last nearly a whole day and then some, Pyrrha does get frisky frequently and often wants to spice things up with crazy ideas. Plus she’s open to sharing other women. All I’m saying is consider it.” Jaune concluded and Winter nodded back with a smile.

“Imost certainly will, especially after that night. You’ll see me again, but for now I must return to Atlas to attend to my normal duties. But I can safely say I’ll continue on with a wide smile on my face...and maybe a limp in my walking.”  She announced with sheepish grin as they shared a laugh.

Eventually Winter departed leaving the two alone in their homestead wondering what future awaited them.

“So..what becomes of us now, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked as they sat on the patio together in the swinging bench seat.

“Well we were always huntsmen and always will be despite becoming cyborgs. I’d say we have to protect things more frequently now since the White Fang stepped up their game and may try doing to others what they did to us. We could become...knights of some kind. I’m trying to think of a better title.”

Pyrrha nodded with a giggle. “We’ could both protect kingdoms and settlements serving under Atlas while we get used to this new life. Considering how extraganvent our armor and weapons now are, plus all the benefits that come with these bodies I’d we are to be Royal Knights.”

“Yeah, that’ a cooler name for sure.” Jaune answered with a chuckle and rested his forehead next to Pyrrha’s staring into the morning sun together.

“We may live longer like this, you know, but that doesn't matter so long as I'm with you, my goofy blonde knight.”

“Yeah,together to the end, my cereal champion.”

 

**End of chapter**

**_To be Continued…_ **

 

**AN: Heads up everyone, This one takes more from the human cybernetics theme, think Deus Ex human revolution or Ghost in the Shell, but spliced in sex kinks and adventure. Of course it is naturally Arkos for the main pairing, but other girls get involved as it goes on making this technically a harem. With sexy cyborg women and one cyborg man. It will also have its fair share of plot and action involving major antagonistic characters from the show. Stay tuned for more, eventually, and post whatever you want to say. Cheers.**


	2. Alive by Thunder

 

**The Royal Knights of Remnant**

By Azure

 

**Chapter Two- Alive by Thunder**

 

\---

The Story as it happened….

After being taken against their will by an ambitious White Fang sect led by Adam Taurus, Jaune and Pyrrha Arc were forcibly transformed into cyborg warriors with ill intentions in mind. Now both are the perfect blend of organics and technology melded together successfully becoming the first pair of Cyber enhanced huntsmen. Stronger, faster, able to interpret and intercept information anywhere, and most importantly of all; in possession of extremely heightened sex drives fueled by their near limitless energy pools. Wherein most of their more major body parts were still intact after blending with the nanotechnology Jaune and Pyrrha retained their humane tastes and cravings for carnal bliss, their ‘assets’ were also notably enhanced with nanotech making them very virile and very potent. Winter Schnee can attest to that.

Now the two are working for Atlas after being found and rescued by them,being trained to use their powers effectively they return to active huntsmen duty. The technology that enhanced them was not lost and may yet still bring forth more cyber warriors into their lives. Whether it was to fight, live, or just have exceptional amounts of bionic sex, Jaune and Pyrrha Arc were ready for it all….

\---

**Part One**

After disembarking from an Atlas V-Tol both the ‘Royal Knights’, otherwise known as Jaune and Pyrrha, stepped off and onto the grey steel platform leading inside of Atlas base with Winter Schnee walking alongside them. The three of them had just returned from yet another mission out in the mountain range of Sonos where a scourge of Grimm were attempting to ravage a settlement of villagers, fortunately for them these three warriors arrived just in time and wiped out all the Grimm in a marvelous display of tech and firepower.

Now walking along the hallways to head into the armory to change, Jaune and Pyrrha held hands while Winter looked on with a coy smile on her face.

“That was, as usual, an excellent performance out of the two of you. You obliterated those Grimm in record time and the people of that settlement will certainly look to you now as heroes to tell legends of.” Winter commented as they continued walking.

Jaune shrugged and Pyrrha gave a sweet smile as she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s left.

“Heh, It’s what we do,besides I think the world needs more heroes these days.”

“That’s the truth,although it is quite fortunate we didn’t run into any Goliaths on this mission. They typically dwell near mountains and city ruins, those behemoths are always likely to go on the offensive anywhere they might deem a victory to be likely. I shudder to think of how much damage a lone one could do in an area such as that.” Winter mentioned and looked back ahead.

“I’m still waiting for a moment where I can fight one up close. Still very eager to see if my modded out strength could toss one up.” Jaune commented winding up his left arm in a stretch.

“I’m sure it would, honey, but don’t get too confident in using these bodies. We still are huntsmen first and foremost and cyber-formed human beings second.” Pyrrha said as she leaned in for a quick kiss to his lips. The two locked lips in a sweet but short embrace that ended after a few seconds.

“We should do something to celebrate the success of this mission, considering how far ahead your successes have been carrying things I think it best we simply enjoy ourselves. If you know what I mean.” Winter remarked coyly with a half-lidded gaze directed at the two.

“We just ‘celebrated’ before the mission though, I’m having more trouble finding the energy than I am fighting Grimm and White Fang.” Jaune commented with a blush on his face. Pyrrha snickered as she and Winter leaned in close to Jaune while they continued walking.

“Oh my goodness, Jaune. I had no idea Pyrrha and I were draining your battery so fast.” She snickered with a smirk as Pyrrha started laughing. Jaune felt a smile creep up his lips and soon he started laughing as well, all while rolling his eyes at the Yang like pun Winter Schnee made.

“Who’d thought our ‘celebrations’ helped you develop a sense of humor.” He noted receiving a playful smack from the hilt of her weapon as they entered the armory to change.

\---

Later after detaching their armors Jaune and Pyrrha put themselves back in civilian clothes as the three of them took a V-Tol ride back to their house for the post-mission celebration. When Jaune opened the door the let the ladies through first, Pyrrha and Winter looked to each other knowingly as they patted their duffle bags readily for the special ‘celebration’ to come.

After some much needed dinner between the three of them both Winter and Pyrrha suggested to Jaune a certain scenario they’d like to play out down in the sparring room of their house. Jaune, feeling more than a little excited by whatever crazy idea they had in mind, went along with it. Thus all three of them went downstairs to start.

\---

Jaune, looking mostly human if you ignore the techno-organic seams around his limbs and joints, sat on a makeshift throne within the couple’s sparring room. He was dressed in a royal toga with a fake plastic crown on top of his head casting himself in the role of ‘emperor’ as he sat and watched Winter and Pyrrha facing each other in the center of the ring dressed in their own special outfits.

‘Excitement levels up twenty-five percent.’ His hud indicated through his right eye as he drank in the sight of his beautiful wife dressed up in a Grimm themed Dominatrix outfit like before.

She wore leather thigh-high boots with Grimm aesthetics such as bone armor spikes around her ankles and heels. A tight leather corset hugging her body tightly and allowing the full unrestricted view of her G-cup sized breasts, Pyrrha liked to keep them that size because of the effect it had on her husband She could change them back at anytime she wants to, but part of her really glows with pride at having huge knockers. Her black leather arm warmers were strapped tightly and designed with more Grimm aesthetics similar to the leggings. Her neck had on a leather spiked choker and the ‘hat’ on top of her redhead appeared to be a novelty Beowolf mask that went with the outfit. What really capped off the effect was the ‘wolf tail’ butt plug sticking out of Pyrrha’s ass, Jaune nearly lost it when she wriggled it at him.

“Like what you see, darling?” Pyrrha goaded leaning forward with her hands on her knees as her bust jiggled along with her body.

‘Excitement levels exceeding seventy five percent.’ The hud voice reminded him.

“Totally, just don’t get carried away by teasing me right now!” Jaune sputtered with reddened cheeks as he struggled to contain his sex drive.

“I still gotta see the two of you go at it first before we move on to the usual brand of fun.” Jaune added while rubbing the back of his head nervously as his erection pushed out a high tent from his toga robe.

Pyrrha laughed jovially and turned to look back to Winter, who was wearing her trademark Military officer Dominatrix outfit. From the Admiral’s cap, to the white binding leatherwear Winter stood in her high heels posing with her hand on her hips. A taft of silvery shining hair draped over a side of her face granting her an even sexier appearance. Her bust, which was a plump and perky C-cup bordering on D was hidden behind the white leather cups of her corset. Her Schnee symbol remained in the center around her collarbone and a white riding crop was held within her hands.

“Alright then.” Winter said then cracked her whipping tool challengingly at Pyrrha, who took a rather feral stance on melee combat readily.

“Let’s begin, make the call, ‘Master’.” Winter added looking to Jaune who had stood up on his feet with an arm raised. He had a hard time not trying to smirk or chortle at this idea of an act.

Delivering a chopping swing Jaune signaled for the ‘start’.

“Fight!” He shouted out in a forcefully deep tone like the announcer of blood ridden fighting games.

Pyrrha attempted to stifle her fit of soft giggles with her hand after hearing him but was failing to do so while having a deep blush coat her cheeks. Winter merely chuckled with relaxed smile as she rolled her eyes and shook her head muttering the word ‘boob’.  

The two women suddenly straightened up into battle positions then charged at one another from across the ring with blinding speeds! As far as the act was concerned; it was time to engage!

Jaune sat back on his ‘throne’ and watched in both amusement and growing arousal as the two beautifully fit women started circling each other after their match start. Both had been wearing skintight ‘Queen’ outfits over their bodies and the minute they charged into each other like sumo wrestlers was the minute their breasts pressed together as their legs and arms became entangled in this up-close and personal wrestling match.

Jaune’s robe tent from below his waist was still standing firm and tall while occasionally twitching in excitement, he now saw Winter currently being held in a double arm lock from behind by Pyrrha. The sight of the prudish princess’s tight partially exposed ass pressing back into Pyrrha’s waist noticeably had Jaune drooling in anticipation. He was very tempted to jump right on in and get between the two kickstarting their romp.

Pyrrha’s internal hud picked up Jaune’s arousal score and it made her smile deviously from behind Winter’s neck, she angled herself up a few inches so she could intentionally smother her large breasts around Winter’s head, both startling her as well as exciting her with the spontaneous debauchery. Jaune groaned painfully from his seat, Pyrrha’s actions certainly didn’t help him retain control over his heightened sex drive.

‘Gaggh! She’s doing this on purpose! You’re killing me, woman!’ Jaune internally thought, accidentally broadcasting that over the open channel Pyrrha and himself shared for stealthy communication. He heard Pyrrha giggle in mischievous delight and communicate back.

‘What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t make my husband want it this badly, Jaune?’ She mused when eyeing him from afar.

Winter wrapped her arms upward around the younger woman’s neck so she could flip herself up in a perfect split showing off her cameltoe and her beautifully elegant white thighs. Jaune groaned in strained pain when she did that and felt both girls were in on tormenting him this way. Winter flipped over to stand behind Pyrrha’s back and lock her arms around her waistline attempting to pick her up.

The sight of both girls pressing against each other aggressively contributed greatly to his ever growing arousal. Winter and Pyrrha knew this when the sides of their faces pressed up close together. It was then that they got the naughty idea to lock lips with shut eyes!

!!

‘Arousal levels in peak critical levels’ Jaune’s hud voice stated again as he watched his horny redheaded wife slide her tongue along Winter Schnee’s lips and into her open mouth.

Winter hummed in delight and cupped Pyrrha’s face from the side as their elegant lesbian lip-lock went on for a couple of minutes more. Afterwards they broke off from each other and reset their positions to face each other once more in the battle arena, both girls had coy smiles on their faces after treating Jaune to the show and fully intended to let him dominate once things got started.

After roughly several more minutes of intense wrestling combat in the ring Pyrrha broke off from yet another hold that Winter had pulled her in. This one featured her locking her legs around both of Pyrrha’s arms as she locked her own around the champion’s body! The champion had broke off from it in a sweat and stood across from the nimble specialist eyeing her and waiting for her next move.

During the match Winter had made good use of her legs when using multiple grapple holds and kicks that had her on the defensive until just recently. Despite lowering her strength output to more human levels Pyrrha had to admit that Weiss’s older sister was certainly in a class of her own when it came to combat, even her cyborg body could feel the strength she packed inside those legs.

‘Hmmm, I think in this next move I should finally re-assert my ‘dominance’ over her, I just wish this technique didn’t have to be copied straight out of television. Oh well, I’m sure Jaune will have a laugh about it later.’ Pyrrha thought to herself as Winter suddenly rushed forth ready to engage her in another attack!

In Winter’s attempt to leglock the champion into submission again she was taken by surprise when Pyrrha made a diving lunge at her instead of waiting!

Time slowed time as the redhead ducked underneath Winter and got behind her to deliver an awkward pinching jab at the back of her neck!

!!

Winter grunted in slight pain and felt her body stiffen up giving Pyrrha the opening she needed to wrap her arms around her stunned body and pin her down with her rear up high! Winter’s face was pressed against the matted ground as the redheaded cyborg pulled her into submission!

“Once again, haah, I assert my dominance over you, ‘Commander’.” Pyrrha chided with a sly grin as she held Winter down by pressing her hands against her back.

“What was that move just now?” She asked looking annoyed after getting defeated by a strange lowbrow technique.

“A Vulcan nerve pinch I witnessed on TV. It’s really just a pinch but I aimed at a pretty obvious weak spot. Surprisingly effective.” Pyrrha answered grinning with slight embarrassment.

“If only I had my remote control on me.” Winter retorted earning a perverse smirk from Pyrrha as she leaned down to nudge the side of her face with her own.

“That did not benefit you the first time, but don’t worry about control, Miss Schnee.” Pyrrha trailed off as she drifted back and propped herself up on her heels as she whipped out an attachable vibra-Dildo to place over her pussy. Pyrrha’s leatherbound undergarment was slitted open  showing her pussy as she lined up the whirring large device and attached it to it. Her biotech body meshed with it and made it her own as she hunched provocatively over Winter’s exposed behind.

“For you are now back within Jaune’s control and mine. Again.” Pyrrha commented with a husky voice as she ripped down the piece of leather cloth covering Winter’s buttocks! Her clean and puckered anus hole was revealed alongside her moistening semi-hairless mound!

Jaune leaned forward in eager anticipation as his wife softly stroked her hips  back and forth gingerly hotdogging her techno phallus between Winter’s pristine buttocks! Pyrrha then decided enough waiting and lowered the large whirring appendage to her anus and after gripping her buttocks she pushed on in!

“Hhooo!! Ooohhh!! Yes!” Winter crooned out and clenched the surface of the mat she was pressed against as she felt thick vibrating dildo burrow inch by inch into her anus! Pyrrha herself moaned and bit down on her lip as she pushed in more of the dildo until it was halfway in, she raised one of her hands up and delivered a fast swipe slapping Winter’s buttocks!!

Winter mewled again as Pyrrha slapped her ass a second time! The esteemed specialist writhed a bit down below as the Spartan continued slapping across her buttcheeks several more times before she drove the rest of the length on inside!

“Hhoooaaa!!!” Winter howled as Pyrrha was waist deep against her buttocks pumping her hips back and forth rampantly!!

The intensely violating pressure of Pyrrha’s false member sent shivers of Winter’s spine as she felt it electronic appendage whirl in a spiral inside of her tight warm ass! Grunting and howling inwardly Winter’s face was steadily becoming screwed up with her eyes rolling up and her grin looking deliriously satisfying.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she pumped and pumped all ten inches of the plastic spinning dick deep into her commander’s ass! With the reverb noise of it sliding deep into her pocket and the music of Winter’s moans Pyrrha began picking up her pace and started slamming herself deep!! The redheaded woman was getting quite lost into the bliss, so much so that she ignored her hud sensors picking up a presence behind her!

Plop!

Pyrrha’s eye went wide open with her mouth now agape in a sharp gasp of elation, for she felt a familiar thick long cock plop right on into her own ass!

She moaned loudly as her face became flustered in bedroom lust, turning her face to the side she found the familiar presence of her loving husband Jaune right there shoving his enhanced dick into her anus!

“Ooooh!! Knew you couldn’t wait.” Pyrrha giggled as she captured his warm lips into hers again. Jaune simply leaned further into it pouring energy into their lip-lock, husband and wife swapped saliva between each other as tongues rolled over the other.

All of this occurred while Pyrrha continued absentmindedly plunging her ‘dick’ deep into Winter’s ass!

Jaune’s hands reached over to cup her large bountiful breasts while he continued swallowing in her tongue. Pyrrha mewled internally and reached one of her hands up to cup the side of his face. Winter kept grunting and mewling wordlessly in moans as her buttocks jiggled back and forth into Pyrrha’s lap whereas Jaune was performing the same to her making in a ‘chain’ of sorts.

The blonde enhanced huntsman slammed and pumped his dick deep into his wife’s ample perfectly toned ass! Claps of flesh made noise as he buried his footlong member in deep, occasionally making her wince at his seize and moan at the pleasure, then drew back all the way to the deep so he could do it again!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

The train of sodomy continued on for nearly ten minutes more when Jaune pulled out of Pyrrha’s buttocks, eliciting a really sharp squeal of euphoria in the process, and stood back gesturing for her to stand up while wearing a smirk.

“Come on, honey. Just like before. Let’s give her the double stuff.” Jaune offered as Pyrrha nodded before standing up while holding Winter up by the legs!

The Atlas specialist was still ‘hung’ on Pyrrha’s fake phallus while the champion firmly gripped her thighs keeping her up. Her legs were spread apart and that juicy moist looking vulva of Winter Schnee was laid before Jaune’s eyes to behold. He wasted no time in walking forward, gripping his cock as it literally surged with energy while enlarging, and plopped the head of it over her opening.

Jaune rubbed the bulbous head along her lips to press and rub along her clit, making Winter croon in growing pleasure!

“Here...we...goo!!” Jaune grunted as he slid half the entirety of his impressive length into Winter’s pussy!

“Aaaah hooaahh!!” Winter Schnee howled in blissful fulfillment as Jaune plunged nearly twelve inches inside of her quirm! She clasped her hands over his shoulders as he brought himself closer to her body, officially forming a sandwiching position with Winter directly in the middle!

Pyrrha’s augmented dick wedged tightly up into her ass, Jaune’s long vibrating dick whirred deep inside of her pussy, and Winter Schnee could only breathe and gasp in intense pleasure as they began piston fucking into her! Wet squelching noises were made in abundance as Pyrrha and Jaune rutted back in forth in tandem into Winter’s holes!!

The white haired woman could only moan blissfully with her eyes rolled up and tongue rolled out as pounded her pussy and ass respectively with hard driven thrusts!! Jaune leaned closer and craned his head forward to surprise his wife with another heated lip-lock, one that Pyrrha gratefully took in with a hungry pair of lips and eager tongue. The two hummed in delight while they made out , continuing their the rutting motions of their cocks into Winter!

After about two hours into it Winter finally came all over Jaune’s vibrating dick! Jaune lurched back from Pyrrha’s inviting lips so he could let out a deep moan before feeling his member throb! Winter bristled up in ecstasy as she felt the flow of semen flow out of Jaune’s length and into her body!!

“Hhhhaaagghh!!” Winter howled out as she came multiple times during his climax thanks to the arousal-inducing nanodes exuded in his cum! The cyborg pumped and pumped and pumped into Winter’s body quickly filling up her womb to the point of overflow! Such a sight was a great turn on for Pyrrha as she shoved her fake dick up into Winter’s bum one last time before cumming herself!!

After finally coming down from her high Winter looked absolutely out of breath and fucked senseless, but she still had enough energy to lean up can capture Jaune into a very heated make out session. She sucked on his tongue, cleaned out his mouth with her own, and grunted blissfully as Pyrrha started fingering her cum splattered hole.

In only a few minutes they got back into it again; this time with Jaune taking Pyrrha’s cunt as she laid down on her back missionary style with Winter riding her face!! The silver haired woman swayed and rocked her hips feverishly all along Pyrrha’s face allowing herself to feel the redhead’s tongue slurp and suck her cunt draining the cum Jaune gave her into her mouth! Winter’s now exposed breasts tossed and bounced around with her energetic body she rode hard and fast with her hands gripping red hair! Such a sight was greatly arousing to Jaune, he watched with wonder while slamming himself hard and deep into Pyrrha’s mound repeatedly fucking into her womb with each stroke!

The redhead could only moan loudly in stifled sounds that came from underneath Winter’s cum splattered pussy! Her husband really drilled his long thick length into her after activating the vibrating function!! Like the engine of a chainsaw his member throttled and shook with tremors as it plunged over and over again into Pyrrha’s pussy breaching her womb! Needless to say she was on the rocks now with Jaune grunting like an animal in heat as he plowed his wife.

Nearly an hour or two into this he signaled his climax by grunting out loud and slammed himself in deep inside of Pyrrha before delivering a thick rush of semen again!

Pyrrha cried out in a shrill yell of orgasmic delight from underneath Winter’s creamy buttocks! She felt extra sensitive whenever her husband cums inside of her, now she was on cloud nine with both her mouth and now her pussy filling up with her beloved’s hot thick spunk! Their enhanced senses picked up the throbbing pulses of his member firing off inside as though hearing a heartbeat loud and clear! Pyrrha’s toes curled as her legs twitched about in the air, around the same time Winter herself rode out another orgasm all over the spartan’s face drenching it with her juices while rubbing her clit along Pyrrha’s nose.

The trio eventually came down from their shared orgasmic trinity to lay cuddling up together on the matted floor. Pyrrha and Winter still had most of their queen outfits on, despite the obvious holes in their undergarments and removal of Winter’s cups.

Now all three sweaty bodies lay together basking in the afterglow of sex. Being cyborgs Jaune and Pyrrha could still go on for hours, maybe even days without resting, but they felt their sexual appetites satisfyingly sated for the time being. Plus, Winter could only take so much before passing out, they were literal sex machines after all. If only there were someone with an abundant amount of energy that can run their batteries for the rest of the week.

“Well..huff huff...I’d say that was-oh, he’s in sleep mode.” Winter commented in surprise when seeing a dozing Jaune between them.

Pyrrha rose up to take him in and analyze his state before coming to a conclusion.

“He’s in sleep mode for a quick recharge since we’ve been at it for hours.” Pyrrha mused gigging affectionately as she cradled his face into her breasts.

“So he **was** having trouble with his energy reserves after all ;namely the reason being US. We literally drained him with back to back sexual intercouse.” Winter concluded and received a high five from Pyrrha.

 

**Part Two**

 

Waiting inside the Atlas base, which to them seemed like a second home at this point, Jaune and Pyrrha Arc sat waiting in the mess hall armored up with weapons out and ready. They were currently on standby until the next deployment after Atlas gathers some intel, but they have been waiting for at least an hour right now.

“Jaune…? Are you playing another video game inside your hud?” Pyrrha suddenly asked eyeing him inquisitively.

Jaune sat across from her staring into space as his eyes were glowing over in blue, in his perspective he was playing a shooting videogame filled with zombies and drooling like a game addicted boob. Pyrrha sighed in mild annoyance and leaned over to deliver a hard metal flick to his forehead.

Tonk!

“Ow okay, I’m here, hoooo. I’m here.” Jaune snapped out of his gaming mode to engage his wife, who was starting seriously at him. After seeing an expression of sincerity Jaune focused his attention on her and spoke.

“I’m sorry, but there’s something that’s been bothering me after our recent recap with all our friends.” Pyrrha began and averted her glowing green eyes.

“Yeah, everyone had mixed reactions about out ‘change’, but I honestly found Ruby’s to be refreshing even though I totally knew what to expect.” Jaune responded chuckling lightly. A smile slowly creeped upon Pyrrha’s face as she reminisced the young Reaper’s drooling reaction to their modded out weapons and techno-enhanced bodies.

“She was honestly quite cute about it.” Pyrrha giggled and brought her thoughts to the other members of Team RWBY. “Although, Blake’s was rather remorseful when she saw. I think she still takes responsibility for the White Fang even though the sect that did this to us was a separate more radical one lead by Adam Taurus.”

“That girl never stops feeling guilty, doesn’t she?” Jaune sighed when recalling Blake’s melancholic guilt ridden face when the pair showed her what had happened to their bodies. “Still though, I think Yang might actually be a jealous. Her metal arm might be outdated in her eyes, after seeing us she may want to upgrade.”

Pyrrha chuckled softly in agreement.

“Then it’s a good thing we didn’t tell her about the ‘other’ assets that were built into our bodies and programmed into us. She’d never let up on the puns.”

Jaune nodded. “True true, we’d be hearing so many bad jokes for years to come if she found out about the sex stuff. Winter, of all people, certainly got her fill in last time. Weiss was the only one that I think was really impressed with how we looked, I can tell she still felt bad though. Probably hates the White Fang even more now and may think Atlas military has gotten too shady to trust with this cyber-human tech research.”

“It was their technology to begin with before the White Fang took it, but it also saved our very lives, besides we know from personal experience that we can trust General Ironwood and Lieutenant Schnee. We’re Lieutenants ourselves now after all.” Pyrrha chimed in agreement.

“That just leaves...our team. I haven’t heard from Nora since forever ago. I’m actually starting to get really worried about her.” Jaune brought up with a serious face. Pyrrha nodded back in agreement, she too wearing a grim expression.

“It’s been a whole year now since she lost him, lost Ren, on that mission. Ever since then she’s been so depressed, she hardly talks or acts like the Nora we all used to know and love.It’s been getting worse recently because she’s been taking on a lot more dangerous missions by herself, possibly as a means to cope. She’s gotten too reckless as of late, Jaune. I think we should go to her.” Pyrrha suggested with growing alarm as Jaune nodded back in agreement.

!!

It was then their internal huds lit up with alert signs upon receiving a distress signal originally sent to their personal scrolls! Having it programmed into their bodies made communication with others more convenient, but both Jaune and Pyrrha were seeing a distress coming from Nora Valkyrie’s last known location!

“Jaune! Are you seeing this?!” Pyrrha let out in growing urgency.

“Yeah! This is the place Nora went to for her mission, right?! That means we gotta go!” He replied as they both bolted up from their seats, strapped on their helmets, and gripped their weapons readily when Winter burst into the door of their mess hall. She was breathing hard for she ran here and looked to Jaune and Pyrrha, who nodded back knowingly as they waited for her approval to deploy.

“Come! To the hangar bay! We can take my personal jet, it’ll get us there faster! Let’s move!” She stated excitedly as all three of them broke off into a run for their destination, worry and fear etched into the couple’s minds.

\----

Somewhere within the mountain range of Kuroyuri….

 

With a sickening crunch and a loud ‘thwack’ sound, Nora batted away another Ursa that had tried to attack her!

“Hits it outta the park!” She cheered out with a strained smile on her exhausted roughed up face. Her hair was amess and her outfit torn and ripped all over with her body in a similar state.

A group of Alpha-Bewolves, Creeps ,Beringels, and even King Taijitus hissed and growled as they circled around her. With them, several White Fang ‘tamers’ that had unleashed these Grimm on her stood ready with blades and assault rifles.

Nora was heaving hard and panting exhaustedly after having been in life or death combat for several hours straight. She was at her limit now, despite using her Semblance numerous times with the help of Lightning Dust crystals, and knew she was ready for her life….to end.

“Well huff huff whew….don’t all come at me at once now. A real lady appreciates date offers to come at her one at a time, ya know.” Nora wheezed as the large ape Grimm known as Beringels prowled closer to her alongside rabbles of Beowolves!

Nora sighed to herself in defeat then perked up, glared hard at all the enemies surrounding her and roared in fury as she charged them!!

\---

Overhead in the skies Jaune and Pyrrha received the ‘Go’ light while sitting in the loading bay of Winter’s personal V-Tol. Once the landing door opened up both of them jumped out plummeting to the ground with limbs spread wide!

‘You can do this, Jaune! Ready your landing thrusters in three….two...one!’ Pyrrha communicated to Jaune as both of them activated a set of miniature thrusters from hidden compartments of their armors slowing their descent!

“I see her, Pyrrha! Over there to your left!” Jaune called out as his optics zoomed into the sight of a bloodied battered Nora being crushed against a large tree by a King Taijitu.

‘NORA!!’ Pyrrha cried out in her communication channel and angled herself to boost in a rocket powered dash towards the combat hotspot! Jaune followed suit and mirrored her actions!

\---

The second white head of the giant twin-headed snake monster looked up to see the incoming sight of Pyrrha’s lazer searing lance brandished with a sinister gleam of energy.

“Hhhhhiiiisss-!!” The snake hissed before it’s large head was lopped off!!

Pyrrha landed in the middle of the circle of enemy White Fang goons and various monsters of Grimm!

The snake's body eased up on pressuring Nora’s and allowed her to crumble down the tree trunk looking to be on the brink of death! The second head of the King Taijitu quickly snapped its focus alertly at Pyrrha and lunged at her only to get impaled through his cranium by her spear!

“Who the hell is that?!” One grunt yelled out aiming his weapon at her alongside the others as the Grimm monsters all rushed at the red armored angel.

“Doesn’t matter! Just sho-!!” The speaker had a metal armored fist collide into his face sending him flying across the area!

!

All the White Fang henchmen then focused on a newly arrived Jaune after he landed like a superhero. They started firing their rifles at him, but Jaune sped out of sight and started punching them with his fists before they could even blink! His lazer sword sliced their weapons as he did this, the remaining goons started charging at him like idiots only for Jaune to effortlessly sliced apart their blades and knock them away before they could even close!

He heard a growl behind and turned to see three very large Alpha-Beowolves prowling towards him! Jaune simply smirked and engaged!

Meanwhile Pyrrha was slicing through each and every Grimm with ease, finishing off with bisecting a large Beringel behind her.

The battle continued only for a matter of minutes and aftward Pyrrha and Jaune knelt by a battered, beaten, and bleeding Nora Valkyrie.

“Nora….!” Pyrrha broke out in a sob as she cradled her longtime teammate in her arms as Jaune radioed Winter.

“Winter! I need a medical team sent here now! Nora’s in critical condition!” Jaune urged into his internal communication channel.

“On it, sending medical evac now! Just have to hold out! Can she...can she do that?” Winter said back from her pilot seat inside the V-Tol.

Jaune turned to look as Nora’s mangled form; from head to toe she was covered in blood, one of her legs disjointed, one of her arms limp, and most of horrifying of all was the large open gash on the side of her torso exposing her ribs.

‘Critical condition, will likely cease life within two point five minutes.’ His internal hud told him.

“I don’t know…” He said back solemnly as he saw Pyrrha openly sobbing with her head next to Nora’s bloodied face.

Jaune walked over to them and knelt down, both of them looking distressed with tears in their eyes, the bubbly redheaded girl’s opened up weakly to look back at them in a blurred blood smeared vision.

“Jauney….Pyrrha…! Hey you two….” She began with her voice cracking with weakness. She was dying. “Lookin pretty snazzy in those outfits, he he he.”

She then coughed violently spewing out blood to the side.

“Nora! Don’t talk, hang in there! Help is on the way!” Pyrrha urged as Nora shook her head peacefully.

“I don’t think I’ll make it, I just...I just wanted...for Ren to still be here….with me. Together, the four of us were a family. You two are like my guardian angels, my big brother and sister. I’m….!” Nora spoke until she coughed out again spilling out more blood. “...sorry I wasn’t there when those jerks kidnapped you two to turn you into cyborgs. I’m sorry for being so reckless, I guess I stopped caring after Ren died...I guess this serves me right, huh.” She weakly chuckled.

“Nora, you’ll live! I promise! We’ll save you no matter what!” Jaune pleaded with tears coming down his face.

“Heh, an Arc never goes back on his word, huh?” She weakly chuckled as her eyes started lowering. “I..I just want you both to know….I love you both with all my heart! Ren and I, we were the happiest we’ve ever been when Team JNPR came together! Those years in Beacon were the best...cough cough...I’ve ever had! I...I…” She started growing pale and felt her eyes lower to a close as Jaune and Pyrrha pleaded with her to stay awake with tearful eyes.

“I...I...I’ll love you both forever and...ever….g-goodbye….”

With that, her hands went flat and Nora remained silent…..

 

\-----

 

Back in Atlas HQ….

 

Jaune and Pyrrha, now in their casual clothing wear, stood across a glass window overlooking the sight of their critically injured friend hooked up to various machines around her.

Earlier Winter’s medical evac V-Tol arrived and the medics had put the redhead in a relatively more stable condition, but from what their internal huds were telling the two….she didn’t have long. The injuries were too severe.

With a clack of heels, Winter now appeared and stood alongside them watching with a somber expression.

“I believe your optics are telling you the whole story now, right?”

Both Jaune and Pyrrha nodded grimly as they held hands tightly together.

Winter cast a look at them from the side of her face, once more taking in the bio-circuitry seen through their skin at certain points. It was obvious to her what could be done for Nora’s life, but dreaded to voice it.

With a heavy sigh, she spoke.

“We could save her.”

This caused them both to look at her fiercely as she continued. “And by that I mean….do for her what Atlas tech did for you. She’ll become another cyborg, will that be alright by you?”

Both Jaune and Pyrrha said nothing for a good tension filled minute until reluctantly they nodded.

“Yes, please save her. If there’s no other way to do it, then do this. Give her the operation.” Jaune stated looking serious at Winter.

“We’ll do everything we can, I promise.” Winter said as she contacted Ironwood for the details.

 

\----

And so too did the operation of Cyber-forming begin again, this time with Nora Valkyrie on the lab table. The scientists and doctors of Atlas base got to work, Magnhild rested on a high-tech workbench in the armory being modified as the professionals started operation. Some were confused by the ‘implant’ suggestions given to them by Jaune and Pyrrha, the likes of which include tesla coils being augmented into her breasts and nipples. Nonetheless they followed the procedure to the letter and after about an hour in surgery, they succeeded in stabilizing Nora’s condition with a successful Cybernetic surgery.

\----

 

“Ooooh? Do...me a solid and split your own...bill, Jerk.” Nora groggily uttered as though she were remembering that one bar bet that went rather poorly.

Wearily she opened her eyes slowly to behold the view of a white hospital ceiling. Her electric blue turquoise eyes now opened fully with a bright glow in them. Suddenly the hud startup routine was displayed in her vision confusing her.

“Eh? What the heck is this?” she asked no one in particular and rose up feeling ‘new’ and ‘reborn.

Subtle seams of techno-organic circuitry could be seen around the pivot points of each of her limbs, her breasts were a bit larger and noticeably different underneath the hospital robe she was wearing, but the most noticeable feeling she made note of was that-

“Hey!! I’m not dead!! Wheeee!!” She cheered out brightly when brought back from the brink of death. She jumped up from the bed and accidently crashed her head into the ceiling creating a hole in it and leaving her face unharmed!

“He he he he,oops. Wait a minute, how come that didn’t hurt?” Nora noted as she took a moment to slow down and analyze herself. As she looked at her hands, raised up her gown to check her body, she noticed she was basically unharmed.

‘Wasn’t I just...dying….?’ She asked thought to herself when flashes of her recent memory of her battle for survival resurfaced. Suddenly Nora was filled a small sense of panic and relief when recalling her reunion with her two remaining teammates.

“Jaune! Pyrrha! W-where are they?” She asked a bit frenziedly when looking around her room when the door slide open revealing two very important visitors.

“Nora! You’re finally up!” Pyrrha beamed with small tears of joy in her eyes.

“Jauney! Pyrrha!!” Nora squealed out in ecstatic joy as she hopped off of her bed and rushed over to wrap them in a fierce bear hug!

All three of them chuckled in tearful relief as the newly minted cyborg huntswoman otherwise known as their ‘sister’ was hugging them.

‘So glad that we don’t have to worry about her crushing our spin-!!’ Jaune thought before he felt the frightening creak of metal in his body as Nora’s hug deepened. ‘Nope! Spoke too soon!’

“I’m so happy that you’re alive and out of danger now, Nora. You gave us quite a scare back in that forest.” Pyrrha soothingly said as she hugged the girl back while Jaune grimaced at the immeasurable force constricting his back.

Jaune mustered up his strength and tried to tough it out, so instead of voicing his discomfort he hugged an arm around Nora’s body like Pyrrha’s. His heart swelled when he heard the shorter redhead sniffle in tears of joy and relief within their warm family hug.

“I think we have to be blunt with you about some new ‘changes’ inside your body, Nora.” Jaune stated seriously as the shorted girl pulled back, much to his relief, and looked at Jaune in bewilderment.

“What changes?” She asked cutely.

\---

Within the training field of Atlas HQ….

 

“Whoo hoo!! Haa haa!!” Nora cheered out as she wielded her high-tech reforged Magnhild in her hands in grenade launcher mode. She fired several homing grenades at all the practice targets around her creating a wave of chaos and destruction that had Winter on edge. She, along with Jaune, Pyrrha, and General Ironwood watched in amazement and worry for collateral damage.

Nora wasn’t so shocked and traumatized as Jaune and Pyrrha thought she’d be, if anything she relished in the surging power within her changed body. The topic of Ren, as well as her whereabouts regarding her risk taking solo missions, were put aside for the moment. Now was the time for her to adjust to this new life starting with how to use her new body. Like Pyrrha’s her limbs were the only ones really replaced with bionic versions of themselves, the rest of her body was still human, albeit infused with nanomachines and several replaced organs. Nora was still mostly herself and discovered that her newfound arms and legs were capable of great things; she felt she could leap great distances and lift anything from a Goliath to a Dragon with her enhancements. That wasn’t even including her charge up when fueled by lightning.

‘Speaking of which.’ She mused then put away her weapon to cup her modified breasts, causing Ironwood and Jaune to blush awkwardly at her cavalier display.

!

Suddenly small coils of surging teal colored electricity lit up from the mounds of her breasts, sparking a wave of excitement from her. ‘Tesla coil nipples!! Awesome!’

“Your heart has been altered to become a perpetual engine of self-sustaining bio-electricity. It was one of our designs and given to you to enhance your semblance while activating it whenever you please.” Ironwood voice from the speaker microphone down to Nora.

“And these?” Nora pointed to her glowing electrical tits!

“It was Winter’s suggestion, for use in….the bedroom. The cyborg designs did include sexual programming for...reasons, but alleviating your urges will be a constant task since your energy reserves are always running on dynamic capacity. Thus the need for some amount of alleviation. Just ask your two friends.” Ironwood added.

“Hee hee, using these babies will be fun!” She stated with excited glee as she commanded her augmented body to grow them! Her breasts become larger by an impressive margin easily dwarfing Yang’s is she ever got the chance to them off to her. Nora got mischievous and commanded her body to increase the size of her buttocks giving her an hourglass proportion!

‘Arousal levels peaking!’ Jaune’s internal hud voiced as Winter and Pyrrha noticed his foot long erection becoming visible from within his pants. This was when Winter leaned forward to speak through the microphone.

“Alright, Miss Valkyrie. That’s enough...practice for now. Perhaps some time with Mister and Misses Arc can aid you in learning more about your enhanced body’s benefits.”

Nora nodded from down below in the training field and struck a sexy pose with her arms behind her neck and her hips pivoted.

‘Considering those two are gonna teach me, the fun way, I might as well enjoy what they have to offer. I dunno why but I’m totally on board for a three way relationship of nothing but love and naughtiness.’ She giggled in thought when seeing her hud indicate Jaune’s heightened arousal state upon seeing. ‘I don’t think Jauney will mind all that much, still gonna have to talk with them about after this is over.’

“Va-Voom!” She voiced with a cute wink as she shook her large ass.

“Let’s see what else I can do!” She then surged up her entire body with surging turquoise colored electricity before running around the arena in a power rush!

Eventually, she calmed down, after destroying a good chunk of the training arena, equipment, and small army of drones to pacify her.

\---

For the rest of the day Jaune and Pyrrha started coaching her on using her newfound body, educating her on how to make use of her abilities as well as get a good handle on them.

\----

Pyrrha hunched over panting as her body’s energy reserves were running low after her sparring with her friend. She doubled over with her hands on her knees letting herself have a brief respite. Here she was in the training room, newly rebuilt, in her workout clothes of a tight sports bra and dark bike shorts. She and Nora had been practicing hand-to-hand combat in this place for the past couple of hours since Nora’s initial training started.

“Huff..huff…whew...your energy cells combined with your natural energetic body really gave you a boost in combat, Nora, but your swings are still too wild and unfocused without Magnhild in your hands.” Pyrrha voiced feeling her energy drained a good amount when trying to dominate the crazed Valkyrie.

It was Just then that Nora had a mischievous idea. Grinning wide like a cat she snuck closer to Pyrrha’s doubled over form from behind. She raised one of her hands up and engaged it with a surge of teal colored electricity, Nora eyed Pyrrha’s exposed backside then lowered her eyes to the cloth covered cameltoe she was showing and took action!

“Need a good charge, Pyrrha? Here!!” Nora said just before lunging forward and grabbing Pyrrha’s mound from underneath with the electrical energy still lit up!

!!

“Hhhhaaaaaa!!!” Pyrrha squealed in a shrill cry of surprise and elation! Between her legs her energy reserves filled right back up while Nora fingered her ass and pussy using her bio-electric flow!

After a few seconds of this Nora let go and Pyrrha was left wobbling there on bended knees looking flabbergasted at what just transpired. Her hair was a frazzled mess and she was breathing slightly raggedly after coming down from the energy high.

‘Energy reserves fully replenished with four hundred percent increase in capacity output.’ Pyrrha’s hud told her.

She turned her head to give an annoyed pointed look at Nora, who simply tried to look innocent by looking around whistling nonchalantly. As much as Pyrrha wanted to ‘discipline’ the shorter girl she knew it was probably a fruitless effort, at least for now.

“Nora….next time you do that.” Pyrrha began calmly as she recomposed herself. “It better be where it counts; between me and Jaune behind closed doors.”

Nora perks up and nodded with a blushing face.

“So….all three of us, eh? Me and Jauney…? Me, you, and Jauney? I-I gotta say I was not expecting this sort of funky relationship, but….I’m all for it. I love you and Jaune both like you’re my older siblings, but also this new sex drive in me is making me see things differently.” Now she cast a serious face at Pyrrha. Just then Jaune walked into the training space wearing his sportswear clothing to join in.

Nora looked at him and blushed gnashing her thighs together until she looked to Pyrrha and latched her arms around her neck surprising her.

“C’mere, Jauney. I wanna start getting used to this crazy new relationship I’m gonna have with you.” Nora beckoned with a surprisingly alluring voice and bedroom face. Jaune simply chuckled as he got closer to them to bring himself into the embrace.

Nora cupped Jaune’s face and pulled him down a bit so that she could latch her hungry lips onto his for a deep tongue filled kiss. Jaune was surprised but knew this to be expected as Pyrrha looked on with a coy smile. Nora hummed and stroked the side of his face affectionately as she rolled her tongue around savoring the taste of Jaune’s mouth before she broke off and did the same to Pyrrha! Pyrrha felt the aggressive push of Nora’s tongue as well as the sensation of her lips curling and sucking along her own.

Both redheads were getting lost in the intimacy of their shared lip-lock, Jaune leaned down to start kissing up Nora’s neck while fondling her breasts through her sports shirt with his hands. He immediately picked up Nora’s mewling reaction inside of Pyrrha’s mouth as they dueled with their tongues in an overly erotic display between women.

After continuing their three-way makeout session Nora parted from their lips with a pleasantly dazed look on her face.

“Awesome….oooohhh.” Nora drooled in a trance-like expression. Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled softly and held her close hoping she could hold off until the end of her training.

\---

As a brief bit of time went by Nora enthusiastically mastered her training courses and fully adapted to the uses of her cyborg body. Her real motivation was getting to bed Jaune and Pyrrha, and boy did she succeed.

Now officially appointed to the same special rank as them, Nora was given her newly made armor outfit which looked similar to the married couple’s. It was pink, tightly fitting to her body with shapely armor plating that featured glowing teal lights here and there while looking sleek and stylish.

Nora Valkyrie officially became a ‘Royal Knight’, and as such the graduation party was to be held back at the married couple’s house with only the three of them participating. For obvious reasons, all of which had Nora giddy with excitement.

\---

Back at the house of Arkos….

 

“So here we are! Man it’s been way too long since I’ve been here!” Nora chirped out after she entered the house and set her things down in the living room.

Jaune and Pyrrha followed in behind her, both wearing their casual clothing and carrying their duffle bags of clothing. Pyrrha’s was noticeably larger due to the ‘outfits’ she carries for occasions such as this.

“Glad you like it, Nora. It can be your home as it is ours, Atlas HQ isn’t exactly a comfortable place to be living in.” Pyrrha noted as Jaune peeked into her duffle bag with eyes going wide at what he’d seen.

Nora turned back to face with a somber smile on her face.

“You know, I think it feels like home already. Ever since...Ren...I’ve been traveling and staying at various lodges. I...I couldn’t stand to live in Kuroyuri anymore, not with the memories it brings. So I guess that worked out pretty badly for me in the end, huh?” She chuckled sadly and wiped a tear from her face.

Jaune and Pyrrha closed in on her and wrapped their arms around her back pulling her into a warm much-needed hug that lasted for several minutes.

Nora calmed down and left the fold ever so gently smiling at the two of them with all the sweetness in her heart, she’ll stay with them forever and love them that long.

“Well...now then, let’s get our motors running together shall we?” Nora said with a naughty smirk.

‘Seriously, what is it with everyone and Yang puns lately?’ Jaune wondered as Pyrrha giggled in enthusiasm and eagerly brought her up duffle bag and opened it.

“Ooooh! Momma likes!” Nora chirped with stars in her eyes.

\---

Now within the master bedroom atop the large queen sized bed Jaune and Nora had begun making out heavily.

Jaune was on his knees holding up the smaller girl as she hiked herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist while holding his face in her hands. Her lips curled and fervently sucked apart his own while simultaneously working her tongue past them to eagerly taste him. Her face was red with blush and her body dressed in a very skimpy cheerleader cosplay outfit Pyrrha purchased some time ago.

Her tight fitting long sleeve shirt was cropped quite a bit at the bottom allowing a decent view of her cleavage from below. Nora had the fun idea to increase her bust size to match Pyrrha’s in G-cup proportion. Her mini-skirt, if it can even be called that, was cropped to ludicrous levels as well with her pink cotton panties in full view along with her ass. On her feet she wore nothing, but on the back of her long sleeve it read; ‘Arkos 4 Life’. It was Pyrrha’s idea of humor.

Jaune breathed and moaned within Nora’s mouth as she lathered her tongue aggressively over his, just out the corner of their eyes they saw Pyrrha approach after finally getting changed. Jaune broke off from Nora’s hungry lips to look at her with eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Pyrrha wore fake feline ears on her head, wore a tight-fitting V-strap string over her breasts and mound leaving nothing to the imagination. Over her arms and legs were silken stockings furthering her sexy sleek appearance, and around her backside was another buttplug tail sticking out between her cheeks. Jaune was awestruck by it and Pyrrha blushed in bashfulness before sashaying on over to them.

“Wow, Pyrrha, just wow!” Jaune said awestruck as the feline themed redhead got behind Nora placing her hands on her chest.

“I thought you’d like it, dear. Since I already played up as a Grimm dog I thought it’d be a nice twist to play a human cat. Liiiike it?” Pyrrha purred and Jaune nodded.

“Less talky, more threesome action!” Nora cried out lustfully and felt Pyrrha sneak one of her arms down between thighs! “Eeep!”

“I believe I owe you back for earlier, Nora.” Pyrrha cooed teasingly and started stroking her hand back and forth over Nora’s cloth covered pussy!

The Valkyrie felt her voice die off in her throat as she was overcome with pleasure, her hips started subtly rowing up and down over Jaune’s waist as Pyrrha stroked cunt fiercely. Jaune, deciding to get creative, lifted up Nora’s shirt so that her braless breasts plopped out in all their glory. He placed his left hand over one of them and started gingerly pulling on the other with his mouth creating a myriad of sensations within the short redhead.

!!

Nora bristled up in sensation as the Arkos pair continued molesting her body; Pyrrha wrapped her lips around Nora’s from the side while working her hands over her hips and nether region. Jaune chewed and slurped on her large tit like a baby while squeezing and fondling the other around. In between it all Nora was mewling like a cat at their touches and kisses; from Pyrrha’s tongue gliding along her throat to Jaune gingerly treating her breast with tender sucking lips. She was in bliss.

‘Sensitivity threshold increased! Arousal state peaking!’ The hud voice inside Nora’s telemetry stated, but she ignored as they continued making love to her.

Not long into it Nora’s body started seizing up with impending climax! Suddenly her body was writhing uncontrollably between Jaune and Pyrrha as she started cumming hard while moaning inside of Pyrrha’s mouth!

“Mmmmggnnnhh!!” She mewled inside the spartan’s throat as she involuntarily activated her ‘Tesla surge’ program.

!!!

Jolts of teal colored energy surged out!! Jaune and Pyrrha were caught in the discharge of it all as Nora continued cumming all over Pyrrha’s hand! The Arkos pair felt wild turbulent currents surge through their bodies but instead of anticipated pain they instead felt crackling energy in the form of utmost stimulation!

Nora squealed out as she rode her climax between them, the surge giving her the addictive jolts of pleasure through her system like it did them!

After about a minute more she came down from her orgasm and deactivated her Tesla surge leaving Jaune and Pyrrha with slightly frizzy hair as they sat with her wearing confused and exciting expressions.

“What...whew...was that?” Jaune breathed out still feeling thrown by Nora’s electrifying orgasm.

Nora simply giggled happily in a full bout of merry laughter, the first she’s had in a while since Ren passed away, both Pyrrha and Jaune felt their hearts warm up at the sight.

“That, my dear Jauney, was simply the ‘warm up’.” Nora then mentally commanded her hud to activate a certain augmentation made to her breasts.

!!

Coils manifested around both of her nipples and lit aglow with surging electrical bathing her upper body!

“Tesla Tits deploy!” Nora cheered out cheesily earning a blush and a snicker from the two. “I’m guessing because we’re cyborgs that electricity does the exact opposite to us, and boy does it feel good! Let’s have some fun now, Jauney and Pyrrha.”

Jaune then looked to Pyrrha with a knowing look. “Honey, you know what to do.”

Pyrrha stood up and brought out the strap-on augmentation that she favored so very much.

\---

A collection of pants and moans followed with resounding union throughout the bedroom.

On top of the bed, Jaune lay on the surface with Nora on top of him cowgirl style. His large member burrowed into her cunt rowing back and forth along with her body while he pulled and pinched her surging nipples!

“Hhaaa!! AAaah!” She howled with a deep blush and eyes closed in euphoria, her sensitivity was very high regarding her newly augmented tits and Jaune knew just how to get her to paradise. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was hunched over her backside hammering her hips into her cute ample buttocks!! The long techno-enhanced strap-on drilled into Nora’s ass with hips bumping back and forth in tantric motion! Loud wet claps of flesh resulted in rapidly paced passion!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Pyrrha grunted in pleasurable moans as she fucked the ass of her teammate and surrogate sister, being cybernetically connected to the dildo she was using the redhead could feel the squeezing sensations of Nora’s anus clenching down on her. Being a cyborg was a great benefit to this manner of sex.

Down below Jaune had started vibrating his dick to the point of sounding like an engine as he hammered up deep into Nora’s pussy making her lose her mind with the sensations that came with it! Nora’s tesla heart however started discharging gentle pleasurable jolts of teal colored electricity between the three of them! All three members of Team JNPR relished in the blissful energy current of the girl’s electrical orgasms!

As such Jaune and Pyrrha started piston slamming into her holes even faster!! This created loud sounds of their bodies colliding with Nora’s as she let out a loud rabble of incoherent moans! Her body jingled back and forth between the two in hardcore double penetrating action!

For nearly an hour or so this went on until Jaune twisted her surging nipples diagonally causing Nora to crash down in crushing orgasm!

Tilting her head back she felt her vaginal muscles squeeze down on his length taking him with her as she also felt her ass clench hard on Pyrrha’s phallus!!

!!

In a triage of loud wailing moans all three came in unison with Jaune pumping another repeat blast of cum directly into her core! Pyrrha felt her own cunt gush as she hammered her hips against Nora’s buttocks several more times before cumming! Nora herself let out a grand discharge of electrical energy bathing the cyborgs in stimulating jolts while she came again and again with her two lovers.

After their collective orgasms died down in a grand finish Jaune and Pyrrha cuddled together with Nora hanging at Jaune’s right side. Both girls were steamed good and now rested comfortably in the afterglow of sex. Despite all of them having near unlimited energy, their human halves could still be pretty spent after an electrifying round of intense sex.

“Hmmmm, I love you, Jaune. You too, Pyrrha.” Nora mewled softly as she rested peacefully on his shoulder.

“Same, Nora. Forever and always.” Jaune responded then turned his face to the side at Pyrrha who smiled warmly at him before leaning forward for another kiss.

“I love you, darling. The three of us will be one big happy family together for a good long time, and who knows, maybe there’ll be more joining in.” Pyrrha mused as she mirrored Nora in resting peacefully on Jaune’s other shoulder.

\---

Later in the morning….

After waking up in bed together the two redheads cuddled with their favorite blonde for a bit before he got up to make breakfast.

In no time at all Jaune came back up with a tray of three well-prepared breakfast plates ready for them.

“Man, I’m glad I’m part machine, otherwise I don’t think I could survive all that juice happening last night. And to think Winter and Pyrrha drained me.” He commented as she walked over to set the tray down over the bed around the same time Nora got up from it.

Pyrrha eyed her suspiciously then went wide-eyed with a blush when she saw her snuck up behind an unsuspecting Jaune. Nora’s right hand lifted her index finger up and channeled a surge of electricity through it. Pyrrha said nothing and simply exchanged a coy smile with Nora’s mischievous face.

“Not to worry, Jauney. I think I got the perfect ‘recharge’ for your batteries.” Nora said as she reeled her arm back and jabbed it forward aiming for Jaune’s buttcheeks the moment he turned his face in unsuspecting wonder.

“Hey..what are you two-”

\----

 

“Kkyeaaaaggghhhhh!!!”

Was the shrill high pitched scream in the distance as two fellows on a boat heard it and wondered.

“Oh no! It sounds like a girl somewhere is in trouble! C’mon, Griff!” One guy said.

“Nah, don’t feel like it.” The other one lazily countered.

 

**End Chapter**

To be continued….?

 

 


	3. Burn Ablaze with Lust

  


**Royal Knights of Remnant**

**Chapter Three- Burning with Blazing Lust**

**By Azure**

 

*************

The Story thus far…

The loving pair of Jaune Arc and his wife Pyrrha grew accustomed to their new cyborg bodies. Granted parts of their humanity were taken away by the White Fang in hopes of creating super soldiers, but overcoming all odds they fought their way out and rescued by Atlas Military. There they learned to fully utilize their newly transformed bodies in their fight against Grimm and the Fang. They didn’t wish these conditions on anyone else however, for that despite the amplified kinkiness and adventure in their newfound sex life the pair discovered their old teammate Nora Valkyrie being in danger next.

They were shocked at the news that their other teammate Lie Ren passed away some time ago without any notification from Nora, they received word she was under attack by a large horde of Grimm while protecting an off-kingdom settlement. They arrived in time to fend them off and save her from dying, but were too late to prevent her grave injuries from putting her in a condition beyond saving. With no other options available the pair decided to save Nora by begging Ironwood to put her through the cyborg program.

Nora was saved as a result and restored into a cyborg human hybrid like they were. Feeling confused and alone she sought company within the warmth of her two remaining teammates and friends. This led to her ‘coaching’ education regarding her newly modified body, as well as an open friends-with-benefits relationship with the two in order to alleviate her loneliness and curb her heightened sex drive. Feeling happy at the memories she made with Arkos Nora offers her strength to the cause as well as stay by Pyrrha and Jaune’s side while they fight the good fight as cyborg warriors. As Royal Knights….

 

***********

**Part One**

Inside the house of the husband and wife Jaune and Pyrrha Arc….

 

Sitting down around the kitchen table the trio of augmented humans sat around in eager wait while the husband Jaune prepped breakfast over in the kitchen. Nora whimsically hummed a tune to herself while playing some music on her internal hud, one of the many new perks she found she enjoyed greatly since becoming a cybernetic human.  She simply wore loose fitting pink tank top doing little to cover up her breasts, which she likes to expand from time to time for enjoyment, and a skimpy pair of dark high riding shorts with nothing else. Nora was positively comfortable, especially after having that ‘electrifying’ romp last night with Jaune and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, who sat across from her, did something similar and scrolled through a display of cooking recipes on her internal hud connected to the internet. She had a lifetime misfire with cooking breakfasts, something Jaune amusingly excelled at, and felt she could do better to fit the whole loving wife angle more.  Her hair was down around her body, the usual glowing seams hummed around her her biomechanical prosthetics while the pair of redheaded women waited for their breakfast. She simply wore Jaune’s treasured Pumpkin Pete hoodie over her naked body with nothing else covering her bottom area. Pyrrha found the experience of being naked in her own home liberating.

“Isn’t it kinda weird that even though we’re half metal we still need food, or at least something like it?” Nora pointed out as Jaune brought over a tray of freshly cooked eggs to the table along with some bacon and hash browns.

“Well we’re still half-human, aren’t we? Besides it’s more for the taste, Nora, being a cyborg doesn’t mean we have to eat oil or something.” Jaune countered with a laugh as he took a seat down while Nora plopped a hashbrown into her mouth and smiled sweetly at the taste.

“Hmm mhhh! You have a point there, Jauney! Taste is something I cannot go without! Especially when it comes to food like this. Where did ya learn to cook like a pro anyway?” Nora said stuffing her mouth with food as she and Pyrrha retracted their holographic screen projections within their optic huds.

“He grew up with seven sisters, Nora. Jaune’s picked up a few things from living with them.” Pyrrha chimed it before taking a strip of bacon into her fork. She scooted up closer to her husband from the side interlocking the fingers of her right hand into his left before leaning in to his face to deliver eskimo kisses like a cute couple.

Nora watched with intrigue while chewing on her food. Something about the sight made her want a significant other of her own after Ren passed away. To Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune were a couple of sex-fueled friends with benefits and intimate skinship was a given deal for them. Especially when it came to augmented enhanced sex drives. Nora smiled widely to herself when remembering how she rode Jaune like a bucking bronco last night while at the same time electrifying him in her tesla bio-feedback.

‘Heh heh, that was a wild time alright. He’s still on guard around me when his back is turned, afraid I’ll jam another thunder thumb up his backport. I wanna do that again.’ Nora thought relishing the memory when she heard Pyrrha speak up.

“So I just received intel from our commander Winter on the whereabouts of Team RWBY.” She began with a serious and attentive face. “Apparently Blake is with Yang going around trying to reform the image of the White Fang, namely their portion of it, and trying to help Faunus people by legalizing certain rights for them.”

“Huh, they’re still fighting the good fight, huh. Shame that psycho Adam Taurus is giving them a bad name still. Would’ve liked to jam that sword up where the sun doesn’t shine when we were a captured.” Jaune commented bitterly as Pyrrha continued.

“Ruby is well...Ruby, she’s going around as a freelance huntress travelling around Remnant offering help to any non-kingdom affiliated villages that are in trouble. Right now she’s cruising around the Sonos continent on that speeder bike Yang gave to her and has made a name for herself around those settlements.” Pyrrha reported and Jaune nodded with a proud smile while snickering about wanting a bike like hers.

“As for Weiss however, something is strange on her end.” Pyrrha added with a frown and contemplative thought.

“What do you mean?” Jaune asked clearly concerned.

“The emails that I get from her always pass the same kind of message stating she is ‘alright’ and in no need of concern whatsoever.” Pyrrha pointed causing a confused pair of faces within Jaune and Nora. “I first assumed that was just her usual haughty attitude coupled with a busy schedule, but each email response I received sounded more robotic than the last, almost like they were automated. I tried calling her scroll many times but it just goes straight to voicemail every time.”

Jaune frowned seriously at this and nodded at his wife. “We should go check on her when we get the chance, honey. Something’s up over there at her house and I’m betting it has something to do with that hardass dad of hers.”

Pyrrha nodded in agreement as they continued their breakfast till the trio received the emailed schedule alert of where they are to meet Winter for training this morning.

“Man I forgot we have to keep up with these, it's really a bummer to stay on top of this. I was hoping we’d get the weekend to ourselves.” Nora grumbled as she read Winter’s email.

“Sorry, Nora, that’s just how it is when you’re employed as a Royal Knight under Atlas. They have constant need of us and expect every single cyborg under their watch to keep training in order to maintain their enhanced bodies.” Pyrrha pointed out wisely.

“That’s true, plus I’d prefer if you got a better handle on those lightning boobs of yours in the bedroom, Nora. You’ve gotten way too comfy charging me full of electricity.” Jaune added with a pointed look directed at a snickering Nora.

“But it’s just so much fun, Jauney. Can’t deprive a girl of her fetish, can you?” Nora asked feigning innocence and flashing him puppy dog eyes with a cute pouty set of lips.

Jaune stammered and clutched his chest hoping not to let his positronic memory absorb that image in.

“Gah! Too cute! Cut that out! I barely developed a tolerance for Ruby’s, but now you too?! Spare me the look, Nora!” Jaune protested comically as he found his blue eyes glued to her cutesy face causing the girls to laugh in merriment around the table.

They eventually finished up their breakfast and suited up in their bodysuits before going outside and waiting for their private Vtol transport to Atlas base. While waiting Jaune and Pyrrha held hands and turned their faces into each other’s for a deep loving kiss before uttering the usual three words they love to say to each other as the ship approaches.

********

Within the Atlas training complex….

 

Standing in the overhead office looking over the spacious training zone Winter Schnee, right hand of General Ironwood with a secret enthusiastic fetish for bondage, stood attentively with her hands behind her back watching the two new transferees run about.

Down there in the training combat zone ran a girl with a long hime style cut pink hair with a pair of small red ‘horns’ sprouted out of her head. She had dazzling green eyes, red eye shadow, and wore a bright red bodysuit as she expertly flipped and somersaulted through multiple hoops of electricity. Her partner, and evident lover, was a young looking teenage boy with medium length spiky dark hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a dark blue bodysuit as he punched and kicked numerous practice drones across the field practicing his melee combat routine.

The boy’s name was ‘Hiro’ and the girl had chosen the moniker; Zero Two. They were an odd pair, but a strong one nonetheless, and their interactions together told Winter they were indeed lovers. Hiro and Zero Two flipped and spun around the training ground mashing drones and hitting targets with ease, Winter could say she was impressed and considered each of them Atlas material were it not for Zero Two’s wild unruly behavior.

‘Aside from acting very flirty and wild she is also an addict for honey….and sex. I can’t even count on my fingers how many times I heard those rutting in the showers before practice, and they just got here to boot. I suppose she was already like that prior to cyborg augmentation and now only has that sex drive amplified. Perhaps she needs a third partner?’ Winter thought when her mind flashed back to one of the raunchy three-way moments she shared with Pyrrha and Jaune and shuddered with a blush at the memory.

“Hmmm, you look great out there, Darling.” Zero Two purred lovingly as she wrapped her arms around HIro’s back nudging her face up against his cheek causing Hiro to blush on contact and stroke her head.

“Thanks, I love the way you still flip and somersault through those hoops. You did that even before we had the surgery and now you’re even better.” Hiro pointed out till Zero Two cupped his face and turned it to place her lips onto his in a sweet kiss.

Zero Two hummed dreamily with her eyes closed as Hiro lowered his and cupped her lovely face into his hand. The two made out for a good minute till they heard a noise up ahead pulling their attention to new arrivals.

Just then the sliding doors to the training zone opened up revealing Atlas’s newer trio of augmented hunters stroving in. Winter smiled pleasantly and started making her way down to greet them.

-

Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora, all dressed up in their sleek skin tight bodysuits for today’s training. Jaune’s was a simple black and light blue design, Pyrrha’s was just red around the limbs and black around her body, Nora’s was bright pink around her arms and legs and black around her body. They were matching designs similar to a wet suit yet designed to allow them freeing function and mobility in their cyborg bodies without tear.

They looked ahead to see Hiro and the pink haired ‘demon’ known as Zero Two with looks of surprise as the pair went over to them to meet.

“These must be other augmented humans Winter mentioned some time back, I didn’t think we’d actually get to meet them in person yet.” Pyrrha noted and Jaune nodded.

“Well we are Lieutenants after all, I’d say that comes with perks like meeting other cyborgs.” Jaune added and Nora nodded excitedly in agreement.

“Hi there, my name is Hiro and this is my girlfriend Zero Two. We’re Atlas’s own proto-cyborgs  before the White Fang stole that research.” Hiro introduced in a friendly mild mannered way as Winter approached them.

“That is correct, these two were a well-guarded secret until the General decided it was time to let them out into the open in our ongoing fight against the radical White Fang sect.” Winter Schnee pointed out professionally as the two teams met each other’s eyes.

Zero Two, in particular, felt her eyes roaming over to Nora with an alluring gaze in her green gems. She licked across her lips hungrily when she liked what she seen. Hiro knew that look when he saw it and felt his girlfriend’s intentions on bringing the girl into their rampant sex life.

“Well it’s really great to meet you, we didn’t even know up until a while ago that they were other cyber warriors like us. I’m Jaune Arc, this is my wife Pyrrha.” Jaune introduced in an equally friendly gesture as Hiro took his hand and shook it with a smile.

Zero Two slid off the shoulders of her darling and crept up in front of Nora surprising her and making her blink several times in stupor. The pink haired girl sniffed and smiled widely before flashing her a pair of sultry bedroom eyes.

“Mmmmh, you smell of their bodies, and…*sniff sniff* I can tell you want more. You must have a lot of energy, huh?” She purred making Nora sheepishly grin a toothy smile in confirmation. Then Zero Two placed her hands on her shoulders surprising her before leaning forward and licking up her nose with her tongue causing everyone to blush at her brazenness.

“Give me a call sometime, Hiro and I also have wild high energy drives for sexual intimacy and we’ve been looking for others like ourselves to fill that role. Feel like joining us sometime?” Zero Two purred making Nora’s body stir with growing excitement.

Despite the sexual awkwardness within the group, Jaune and Hiro both felt their erections stiffen up inside their bodysuits while Pyrrha and Winter felt glued to the scene.

“You got it, fun stuff. I’ve got plenty of itches I’ve been needing to scratch. Hope you don’t mind lots of electricity going through your body too.” Nora squeaked cutely as Zero Two nodded in confirmation before withdrawing from her personal space and sending address information straight to Nora’s internal hud terminal  with a date in mind for later.

“Fantastic, see you there.” Zero Two purred and slinked away to stand up besider her Darling leaving the trio of Arkos and Nora a little hot and bothered till Winter spoke up to dispel the sexual tension.

“*Clears throat* Well then, now that you all have met, it’s time for training. Hiro and Zero Two….” Winter said turning her face to them. “...you are dismissed from the training zone. You two have done splendid work and have missed no points of attack in their practice. Now it is their turn to have the zone to themselves. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Hiro and Zero Two nodded gratefully as the latter wrapped her arms around the back of the former’s shoulders to lick up his left cheek seductively.

“Oh, we will, Commander.” Zero Two purred then cast a sultry glance over to Nora. “We will very much.”

After that the pair nodded and waved them off before leaving the training room holding hands with each other. Zero Two leaned close to Hiro and did her usual eskimo kiss with his nose before licking up the tip of it.

“Pst, I think she likes you, Nora.” Jaune whispered to the side making both his redheads snicker at the obviousness of his joke while the short redheaded blushed at his jibe.

“Sounds like you’ve got a date~” Pyrrha added musically before they chimed into laughter along with Nora while Winter merely chuckled softly at their antics.

The rest of the day followed with the three of them performing at top capacity against an advanced training course to better hone their enhancements and augmented weaponry. Nora quickly got accustomed to using less force with her hammer strikes against larger Atlas drones like Spider-bots. She managed reduced several into smoldering craters surging with electricity without having messing up the arena.

Winter and Ironwood were extremely grateful for that.

Jaune and Pyrrha dueled against each other using their lazer tipped swords resulting in a heated clash of blades sparking against each other in speedy well aimed slashes. The two impressed each other as well as Winter while they continued dueling for the rest of the session.

Once it was over Nora sent a private message from her internal hud to Pyrrha’s while they undressed in the locker room.

‘Hey Pyr-Pyr, I’ve got an idea in my head for our happy romp with Jauney tonight. What do you think of Belly Dancing?’

Pyrrha read the message and felt a smile creep on her face before turning to Nora with a firm nod while blushing.

-

When the day’s events came to a close Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora all returned to the Arc household for a well deserved rest. Unbeknownst to Jaune his favorite pair of redheads had a specific theme in mind for later tonight.

Nora looked to Pyrrha and exchanged knowing nods while snickering prompting Jaune to look back with a questioning stare.

‘Huh, wonder what they have planned for me?’ He wondered.

-

Later….

‘Arousal levels reaching one hundred and twenty percent!’ The internal hud voice in Jaune’s brain informed him as he sat back onto a comfy chair watching Pyrrha pose provocatively alongside Nora. Both of them were wearing Mistral themed dancing outfits specifically designed for sensual belly dancing. The designs had their bodies practically naked save for two straps of silken red clothing covering up their breasts and connecting to their necks, a hip sash pareo barely big enough to cover up their hips and the silken thongs they each wore, lastly there was the puffy transparent sleeves covering up their legs and arms.  Pyrrha even had her hair done up in a swirling top-head ponytail style befitting the theme a bit more. Nora simply had a transparent yet sexy pink veil covering half of her face. The two of them stood together with arms around each other rubbing up their bodies affectionately and playfully in a pseudo lesbian tone.

Jaune was harder than steel right now, quite literally in fact.

‘I was not prepared for this!’ He thought feeling his bionic erection reach mass and enormity as it pushed through his trousers openly. It was strong enough to do just that.

The girls hummed in excitement as they saw his member spring out encouraging them to act. Thus both Nora and Pyrrha started provocatively swaying their hips and exotically dancing about in fluid Mistralian belly dance style. Pyrrha swayed her hips in graceful circles while Nora was twerking her buttocks right over Jaune’s lap with a mischievous smile on her face. When seeing his erection literally rev like a car engine in arousal both girls felt titillated with excitement. Pyrrha then curled up on his side pressing her currently enlarged boobs, courtesy of her augmentations, against Jaune’s face smothering him playfully with a giggle.

Jaune stammered and felt his heart beat faster to the action, his erection twitched excitedly still revving like an engine as they continued. Nora then went over to straddle his lap and undulate her upper body seductively as she kept her hands locked behind her neck giving him the full show. His enlarged foot length member sprung up between her buttcheeks lightly tapping the cleft of her ass as she kept grinding herself on his thighs.

Pyrrha then slunk off from smothering his face with her tits to going behind Nora and wrapping her arms around her. She cupped her friend’s face from the side tilting it so they could engage in an erotic lesbian kiss filled with tongues. Jaune felt his member jolt up in excitement causing Nora to flinch noticeably when she felt it vibrating right up between her butt cheeks. The two continued their oral exchange between women for a few minutes then eventually ceased so they could cast seductive looks at the blonde stud before them.

“I think he’s ready to explode, Pyrrha. Should we get down to it?” Nora asked coyly to her dance partner while affectionately stroking the side of her face from behind.

“Yes. I think it’s high time to ride out my husband before he decides to just tackle us down and have his way with us. I am picking up readings of his arousal level hitting four hundred percent after all, he’s quite literally going nuclear.” Pyrrha added with a flirtatious smirk just before Jaune got up from his chair and wrapped his around the two of them pulling them in with his arms!

He tilted his head and wrapped his mouth around Pyrrha’s in a surprisingly sensual kiss rather than an erotic one. As Nora hung at his right side feeling up his body she awaited her turn with a cute pouty face. After a couple of minutes of curling up his lips along his wife’s Jaune gently broke off leaving her dazed and turned his attention to Nora. Before she could say anything Jaune pulled her closer smothering his lips onto hers for an intensely sensual lip-lock involving his tongue sliding inside of her!

Nora closed her eyes purring pleasurably as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss while Pyrrha nibbled along his neck. The trio made out for a good ten minutes with Jaune alternating between the two leaving them dazed and winded by the passionate suction of his lips sucking on theirs.

‘Oh my….! He’s gotten far better at kissing, I believe I may have cum at least several times already during.’ Pyrrha noted with a trance like face.

‘Hee hee hee, Jauney’s really good at tonguing my mouth wide open. I can’t wait to have him rock our worlds again with that super dick he now has.’ Nora thought dreamily as Jaune hastily retracted his arms from their backsides to pull off his clothing and become naked.

The girls took this as a go sign to lift up the thin tassel straps covering their breasts and pull off their respective thongs exposing their tits, asses, and heavily moist cunts to him. They still wore everything else of the exotic attire such as the puffy arm and leg warmers as well as the collars and hip sashes amplifying their sexy looks as Jaune pulled them to the bed ready to fuck them.

Both girls giggled as he tossed them to the bed using his enhanced strength, Pyrrha and Nora marveled at his large energized cock ready to plow each of them into tomorrow. Jaune’s eyes focused on Nora to be first and she was just giddy with excitement.

“Alright then, you first, missy.” Jaune challenged as he grabbed Nora’s ankles and lifted her legs up to where her cute feet were up beside his head. Her glistening mound sparkled below and her cute perfectly supple buttocks lay there temptingly in his eyes. He grabbed his member and lined it up into her buttcrack igniting a spark of excitement in the Valkyrie as he plopped the head inside her tight smoothly lubricated anus stretching it out to fit!

“Hhggghh! Oh yeah, Jauney! Own that butt of mine and make me call you ‘Daddy’!” Nora roared out manically before wincing in sharp pleasure and mild pain at Jaune’s penis sinking in further into her rectal cavity. Her ass was being stretched out and her anal muscles started squeezing down snugly on his member.

Nora arched her back as she was filled with unbridled pleasure in having Jaune’s massive dick plow right into her ass! Nora tossed her head back moaning loudly at the feeling and Jaune bit his lip at feeling the warm damp confines of her anus clench down all over his sensitive meat.

“Don’t forget about me, lover.” Pyrrha purred silkily as she propped herself over Nora’s body pinning her arms down with her legs while she smothered the smaller redhead’s face in her pussy.

Nora sputtered out words incoherently before she started eating out Pyrrha’s snatch to her heart’s content! Pyrrha mewled sharply and felt Jaune cup her face into his right hand pulling her into a deep sensual kiss of lips wrestling over each other.

“Hhmmm! Mmmh!” Pyrrha moaned blissfully as she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck while he began to buck his hips hard into Nora’s perfect buttocks!

“MMmgghh!” Nora moaned out loud from underneath Pyrrha’s cunt as she felt the ramming impacts of Jaune’s waist meeting her ass in hard thrusts! Loud flesh slapping noises occurred between them as he kept a gentle steady tempo of fucking her anus in a pseudo-mating press style!

The bed started shaking along with his thrusts and the trio could hear the hard slaps of his waist meeting hers with the bionically-enhanced dick vibrating like a car engine inside! Nora was shivering in unbridled arousal as she felt Jaune’s large vibrating penis churn the insides of her ass!

‘Ooooh hoo yeah!! That’s what mommy likes! Fuck me, Jaune!’ Nora thought feeling her cheeks squeeze down on his shaft every time he buried it into her anus! The damp warm tightness made Jaune feel incredible pleasure too as he moaned inside of Pyrrha’s mouth.

The bed rocked back and forth for roughly half an hour more, with Nora’s moans becoming louder than the sensual hums of Pyrrha and Jaune’s lips wrestling each other. After a few more minutes Pyrrha was getting needy for her husband’s dick and decided to switch with Nora, but only after he came first. Which was happening soon after dialing up the pleasure receptors in his cock to while he plunged Nora’s tight ass hole!

Wet loud plats of flesh continued for some time with the bed shaking even faster leading to Nora gripping her arms around Pyrrha’s hips and bucking her hips wildly!

“Hhagghn! Noraaa!” Jaune bellowed after he bucked into Nora’s tight buttocks unleashing a pent up load of semen straight into her rectum!

“Haaaahh!! Jauney!!” Nora squealed out with lips glistening from Pyrrha’s vaginal juices and shuddered violently in orgasm! She felt the liquid warmth of Jaune’s seed gush into her ass sending her off the rails of pleasure into an orgasm! Her body shook and shuddered while he kept himself sheathed between her cheeks letting out a throbbing torrent of cum that lasted a full minute till finally stopping.

Once he was finished Nora had a dream like look on her face after experiencing that intense orgasm. Pyrrha dismounted her face and looked her in the eyes as her internal hud read ‘Rectal cavity filled to capacity with semen.’

Pyrrha bit her lip excitedly when seeing Nora’s disheveled messy face breathing raggedly, luckily she didn’t have to wait that long till Jaune grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back to rest on top of the Valkyrie in sandwich position.

Pyrrha tossed her head over her shoulder eyeing her husband with a sex smirk as he lined up his member into her soft pink ring of her anus. Casting a sultry ready look at him she dialed up her receptor sensitivity just a bit to feel everything Jaune would give her magnified. The head of his member circled around the halo of her soft pucker hole, but before he would push it in he flashed Pyrrha a sweet loving smile and grabbed around the side of her face to pull her into another deep kiss.

The two meshed lips while Nora reached up and grabbed ahold of Pyrrha’s breasts with electricity surging through her fingers tickling her nano infused muscle fibers. Pyrrha mewled inside of Jaune’s mouth as Nora stimulated her enlarged F cup breasts using her tesla augments, the raunchy Valkyrie even leaned her head down to suck one of her tits into her mouth while Jaune inched his erection closer to her buttocks. Jaune gripped the side of her body tightly and pushed into her asshole with his dick causing her to moan inwardly.

“Mmmmhh!! Jaune!” Pyrrha moaned out wetly after breaking off from his lips. She bit her lower set of lips relishing the firm pressuring invasion of his dick plunging into her tight anal pocket! Pyrrha willfully squeezed down her muscles on it causing the blonde man to groan pleasantly and reach around her chest to fondle her large tits.

Nora was already on top of that, but she didn’t mind sharing with Jaune as she sucked on one of his fingers gingerly before making her way up to engage the two in an erotic threeway make out session.

“Hhmm! Mmmm!” Nora moaned as tongues slided between each all three of them in a heated romantic exchange of lips. From Pyrrha to Jaune, Jaune to Nora, Nora to Pyrrha, and so on. All three of them even squished their lips into the middle together savoring each other’s taste as Jaune started pumping Pyrrha’s ass even harder!

“Mmggh!” Pyrrha mewled tossing her head back as loud slaps of flesh resulted between Jaune’s waist and Pyrrha’s buttocks!

He put his cybernetic attributes to good use hammering into his wife’s ass in a firm rapid-fire pace! Waves of impact glided across the surface of the spartan’s taut butt cheeks as Jaune fucked her warm tight ass hard! He relished the feeling of her on his meat like this, he liked it even more that she turned right into putty after getting a pounding in her anal cavity.

“HHhaaaaahhh!!” Pyrrha roared out in ecstasy as Nora nibbled along her neck while tracing electrical fingers along her collarbone! Her body shook and undulating to Jaune’s mighty thrusts, her ass jiggled and vibrating pleasurable to his dick’s vibration function!

In and out he pumped and rocked into his wife for nearly thirty minutes before feeling her shake with climax right then! Pyrrha tossed her head back moaning loudly as her body shook with a crushing climax! Her pussy gushed a spritz of juices and her ass clamped down on reflex all over his meat. Jaune winced as he felt the pleasure of her ass squeezing down on him and slammed himself to the hilt inside before firing off!

Pyrrha’s eyes went wide with euphoria as she felt thick blasts of sperm shoot into her anus pumping her to the point overflowing! Nora heard the loud throbbing sounds of his balls pumping into her and felt extremely aroused and ready for more. She licked up Pyrrha’s jawline while she came and squeezed her tits with lightning fingers as Jaune pumped to a finish.

“Haaah! Wow, Pyr, even before the surgery you have a booty that just don’t quit.” Jaune breathed eliciting a bout of giggles from the two as he pulled out leaving a gooey trail of semen oozing out.

“You make a good point, Jauney. Let me show you why.” Nora chirped cutely and pulled Pyrrha forward  making the Spartan woman prop herself on all fours on the bed surface with Nora kneeling at her side. Jaune sat up on his knees with his erection still standing despite the semen coated messiness.

Nora flashed him a sultry wink and lit up all her fingers in electricity deciding to give him a show. The shorter redhead traced her surging fingers around Pyrrha’s buttocks lighting the stimulation in her pleasure receptors and making Pyrrha breath rapidly in pleasure. Nora giggled with glee as she kneaded her buttcheeks and massaged the cleft of her ass and the cusp of her thighs with electrical fingers.

“Noraaaa….!!” Pyrrha moaned hunched downward to where her face nudged up against the bed.

Nora simply continued with her treatment and had Pyrrha at her mercy while she traced a pair of electrified fingers around her anus teasingly. Jaune watched in increasingly growing arousal as Nora played with Pyrrha in such a lewd way using her augments.

“...Please just give it to me already!! It’s becoming too much!” Pyrrha howled as Nora smiled mischievously before plunging an index finger into the ring of her anus! Pyrrha arched her back and tensed up in stimulating pleasure upon receiving the surging invasion stimulate her sensitive spot!

“Hhhoaahh! Yeah!” Pyrrha’s face screwed up in to a blissful dreamlike face as she felt the electrifying finger stimulate her insides! Nora brought it a step further and transformed her prosthetic hand into a phallic shape, still surging with lightning, before jamming it hard into Pyrrha’s anus sending her into an orgasmic spasm!

!!

Pyrrha shrieked loudly in intensified pleasure courtesy of Nora’s ‘magic’ fingers and came all over the bedspread again with Nora’s shifted hand wedged tightly into her sweet supple anus!

When Pyrrha came down Nora retracted her fingers from her quivering underbody and looked to Jaune with an eager grin on her face. Jaune didn’t even need to say anything more and pounced onto Nora ready to take her in missionary position! This time he went for her womanhood and drove his slick cum covered length straight into her sopping sensitive pussy causing her to arch her back up and squeal out in sensitive joy!

“Kyaaahh! Jauney!! Mmmh!” Nora hollered out in euphoria as her vaginal walls stretched to accommodate his enormous vibrating length while it pushed into her!

Jaune winced at her tightness and wasted no time in plunging his hips back and forth into her juicy cunt! Nora squealed out excitedly and wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him secured while Pyrrha recovered from her intense back to back orgasm!

“Uh uh uh uh aaahh!!” Jaune grunted as he pumped his hips roughly into her Nora’s body with his waist making loud flesh slapping noises upon contact! The bed shook even more violently to his thrusts, each one had his member push right to her very cervix while vibrating, creating more stirring sensations within the shorter girl!

Nora herself held a face of utter euphoria as she clung onto Jaune’s shoulders affectionately while he drove into her! Their bodies meshed and slapped against each other’s heatedly while Nora eyed him with adoration! They kept rutting like animals for nearly an hour more, by then Pyrrha had gotten up and straddled Nora’s face cowgirl style smothering her pussy all over her lips again. The valkyrie babe accepted her challenge and channeled her electricity into her tongue as it wiggled into Pyrrha’s womahood! The spartan beauty arched her back feeling insanely intensive stimulation course throughout her body! Jaune piled on to that by reaching over and grabbing each of his wife’s large breasts fondling them eagerly while still pushing his length into Nora’s cunt!

Soon enough the shorter girl had enough and began to quiver in climax taking Jaune’s length deep before squeezing it pleasurably with the gushing pull of her muscles!

“Hhggahhh!! Noraaa!!” Jaune grunted out loud and pushed his hips into her waist one last time before cumming!

Nora’s face lit up in ecstasy as she felt the blonde team leader’s sperm flow through her cunt and into her womb! Loud throbbing pulsations erupted from within the insertion point of her pussy, and before Jaune could cum anymore into her he suddenly pulled it back out and stood up to his feet so he could push it into Pyrrha’s mouth!

The redhead wife happily closed her eyes and slurped her husband's organ as it continued spurting thick blasts of semen down her throat. Loud gulps followed along with tasteful moans. As Pyrrha chugged down her husband's essence Nora lay panting below with her large chest heaving and a delirious smile on her face confirming she was satisfied.

After Jaune unloaded into his wife’s mouth he was still rearing to go and took her side-saddle on the bed next to an unconscious Nora! Loud wet flaps of flesh followed as he held up her right leg over his shoulder and fucked his dick into her tightening pussy. His right hand never left her chest during as they continued fucking for an hour and a half before succumbing to a gigantic climax! Jaune shoved his length to the hilt inside his loving wife and let out another thick helping of cum into her depths, Pyrrha simply clung all four limbs around him flexing her vaginal muscles willingly with the aid of nanobots causing Jaune to endlessly cum for fifteen minutes! She was left with a bloated belly filled with semen as she laid happily beside him resting.

“Huaah….I love you guys.” Nora cooed cutely as she and Pyrrha curled up alongside Jaune both with peaceful smiles on their faces.

Jaune wrapped his arms around their bodies pulling them close before speaking.

“Team JNPR forever, you two. I’m never letting either of you go.” Jaune said hearing tearful sniffs and happy smiles before they kissed his cheeks.

**********

**Part Two**

 

The morning came and with it the slow comfy awakening of Jaune Arc resting between a naked Nora and Pyrrha in bed. The moment he opened his eyes his internal hud displayed showing his usual features and with it a message from Winter titled ‘Important’.

‘A mission order? What could it be this time?’ Jaune opened his eyes wider in mild alarm as he clicked the message open revealing reports of Adam’s radical White Fang sect targeting an Atleasian outpost. ‘Wait...that place, isn’t that the same fort Pyrrha said Yang and Blake were currently resting at?’

!

Just then an internal call from Winter’s scroll blared through his hud along with Nora and Pyrrha’s causing them to wake up in alarm. When all three received they were met with Winter’s serious face about to relay vital information to them.

“You three! Hurry and armor up! We’ve got an emergency and there a lot of White Fang radicals laying siege with advanced weaponry. Sending your gear over to your house now along with a V-tol! Get ready to roll out!” Winter commanded with a firm serious face as all three nodded in confirmation.

 

********

Somewhere over a large mountain range there was chaos erupting all over. Streams of energy blasts and projectiles flew across the field between Atlas soldiers and specially armored White Fang shock troopers!

“Crap! Where’d they get those suits!? Those things have made even deadlier than they were before!” One soldier commented as he continued pouring on the hailfire from his pulse rifle!

“No idea! Even our huntsman visitors are looking too good! Commander Schnee better send that backup soon or we’re dead!” Another one said.

In the distance there knelt the sobbing form of Blake Belladonna clutching the weakening hand of a heavily injured friend, one that happened to be blonde, powerful, and usually wearing a sunny face. Blake was wearing her white coat and dark tight-wear attire as she knelt silently despairing for her friend’s plight when suddenly an Atlas V-tol flew over blowing a gust over the legion of White Fang troopers attempting to storm into the base!

The hangar doors of the ship slid open and out came an armored Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora, all armored up and battle ready with glowing weapons!

“Our backup! It’s here!” One soldier cheered as Blake looked up at the reinforcements and marveled in surprise when taking in their changed forms.

‘Is that...Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora?’ She asked herself in stupor as Nora came down with a charged thundering hammer upon an entire horde of White Fang troopers!

!!

Lightning struck as she swung her hammer down with a thunderous crash sending handfuls of them flying through the air screaming! The troopers of Atlas were dumbstruck at the girl’s might as Pyrrha and Jaune flew in and engaged dozens of troopers melee style with glowing weapons carving up their armors and destroying their weapons!

Slashes and crashes of energy erupted amidst the trio of armored cyborg warriors as they made short work of over two dozen White Fang Troopers! Many of them lay sprawled on the floor injured and unconscious with destroyed armor suits.

“Heh, alright. Let’s tear them to pieces, you two!” Jaune declared excitedly as he, Pyrrha, and Nora all charged up their armors with their own enhanced auras! Shining colors of bright yellow, blazing red, and surging pink all shone through their respective suits as if being supercharged.

Ahead of them were about fifty or so White Fang Shock troopers now looking afraid as the three Royal Knights then charged for them!

Clashes of blades and metal followed as Nora swung her mighty hammer here and there batting away some troopers into the atmosphere! Pyrrha parried, deflected, and sliced through each of their weapons with ease before knocking up them around with her armored fists and legs! Jaune cleaved their battle suits without fatally injuring any and topped off his bout with a slash of bright yellow energy surging out the tip of his sword and into the crowd of grunts knocking them unconscious!

The Atlas soldiers were completely in awe of them as they mopped up the invasion force in no time at all!

When they finally finished both Jaune and Pyrrha rushed to Blake’s side and saw, much to their horror, the mangled form of Yang Xiao Long’s body barely clinging to life. Her limbs were sprawled and disjointed, her left arm bent at an angle showing bone, and a nasty gash decorating her abdomen leaking lots of blood! Yang’s violet eyes blinked in and out of consciousness as she lay there clutching her friend’s hand while clinging to life.

“Oh my goodness! Yang!!” Pyrrha cried out in shock and anguish.

“She tried taking on many of them, but...their weapons...their tech…! They used those special armors to reflect a lot of her own aura powered damage back at her, they were extremely brutal about it.” Blake explained tearfully.

“Winter we are all clear over here at the base! But we need emergency aid right away! One of our friends here needs it badly! It...it’s Yang!” Jaune said to his internal communicator.

“Understood, sending dispatch right away. Hang tight, Jaune.” Winter’s electronic voice buzzed as he knelt beside the blonde babe eyeing her sadly as she faded in and out life.

‘She might not have that long till transport arrives….’ Jaune thought then an idea hit him. He looked up to Pyrrha, who apparently had the exact same idea, and reluctantly nodded accepting it as the only way to save her.

“My internal hud is detecting her injuries to be fatal, Jaune. She might not have that long to wait for the medical transport. Still...should we….? Just like with Nora?” Pyrrha suggested as Jaune appeared conflicted.

“Should you what? What do you have in mind to save Jaune?” Blake questioned as she came in closer.

Jaune flashed her a contemplative look and brandished his cybernetic arm reflexively before opening up his armor chest piece revealing the cybernetic wiring all over his body. It gave Blake the answer causing her to look troubled before staring back at her partner wondering if it was the right choice.

“I think she’s not gonna have the choice unless we do something.” Jaune stated receiving both nods from Pyrrha and Nora till he looked to Blake who reluctantly nodded back. He then put a finger to the back of his left ear dialing in the communication to Winter again. “Winter…? I think we know how to save her and it would certainly be to your benefit as well as ours.”

“You’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting are you? Are her injuries really that bad?”

“Yeah. We’ll need to ‘change’ her in order to fix her up. It’s the only way she’ll survive at this rate.” Jaune answered and Winter sighed.

“Alright, let’s do it. We’ll make her a Royal Knight, Jaune. For all of your sakes as well as hers.” Winter answered back.

 

************

When Yang’s body was brought in she was on death’s doorstep, the Atlas scientists and medical professionals quickly got to work operating on her after putting her in stasis! Blake stood with Jaune,Pyrrha, and Nora, on the other side of the window screen overlooking the procedure up till the point it got too ‘red’ for Blake’s liking.

She walked away to circle around  the waiting lobby nervously till the others joined her and got caught up. Blake informed them that among helping Faunus and humans work together they had been keeping tabs on Adam’s sect of the White Fang. Winter joined in to listen to her debriefing hoping to find some answers.

“I don’t know where they got that armor, everything we’ve kept tabs on only covered shady operations throughout the Anima continent. Though if I had to guess I’d say whatever scientists they have with them might be helping design those armors, now it’s just a question of resources and who’s supplying them.”

“That is a good question alright. Adam’s ragtag White Fang sect shouldn't even be as threatening as it is, but so far they’ve been devastating in the damage they wrought on others.” Winter surmised and Blake, along Jaune and the others, nodded in agreement. “My best guess could be Black Market trades for the materials on all that technology and the right amount of kidnapped or willing scientists helping them create their arsenal. It is something to investigate for certain, but for now let’s just take our minds off things while we wait for your partner’s surgery to be complete.”

Blake nodded and frowned worryingly when looking over her shoulder at the window.

“Do not worry, your three friends here are living examples of our Cyberization success, she’ll be fine.” Winter added.

-

Meanwhile inside the operating room a naked Yang Xiao Long had begun getting her bionic implants set in place. From a new set of battle arms, literally large heavily armored powerful mecha hands, to receiving dual power cores planted within her nether regions. One being near her ass and the other within her vaginal area, some scientists blushed at the intimacy of this procedure till they remembered it was all part of the blueprint from the start. That and knowing full well that a cyborg’s sex drive coincides with how much power they generate, Yang would either be very horny or very battle hungry, or both.

Within the hour they finished touching up on everything to completion and Yang Xiao Long was officially reborn as an augmented human cyborg warrior akin to JPN.

-

The operating room doors opened up revealing an excitable Yang standing there proudly in all her naked splendor.

“I’m back, bitches!!” Yang exclaimed readily while flashing her newly built techno-organic limbs and augmented.

Jaune gulped as his hud indicator lit up with a notice again.

‘Arousal levels reaching one hundred and thirty percent!’

**********

After getting some clothes on her, with designs of her armor to built later, Yang put on a tight-suit to fit her slender bodacious body perfectly. She strutted around in it sexily with wiggles of her hips occasionally bending down flashing her large breasts. Compared to the others she was far more sexually liberated in flashing her newly enhanced goods, something Jaune didn’t exactly mind to be honest.

Running through the training trials in the zone the blonde fireball smashed through Atlas drones with ease and hit the run marks in record time! Her hair was glowing the entire time indicating her power was perpetually increasing as time went on, coincidentally so was her sex drive causing her to be more friskier.

“Is it just me, or has Yang gotten a lot more uninhibited since the surgery?” Blake asked as she sat at a cafeteria table eating away at her cooked fish meal.

Around her were the others in their training tight-suits with Yang standing up behind Jaune smothering the back of his head with her enlarged tits through her tight-suit. The cheery blonde girl giggled playfully as she rested there with her hands placed on his shoulders.

“We haven’t noticed.” Jaune replied dryly as he struggled internally not to get up and mount the blonde babe. Despite his and Pyrrha’s rather open-minded relationship with having other women join their fun he couldn’t help but feel that’d be wrong to do in front of them all.

Nora, though, gave him a thumbs up when reading his arousal levels again.

“I’m just surprised you’re adjusting to it so quickly, Yang. It came as a large shock to me and Jaune when we woke up in our new bodies, why are you so carefree about it?” Pyrrha asked looking up at the blonde, who still rested her robust tits on the top of his head.

“Well while I was on my deathbed prior to coming here I overheard you three talking about cyborgifying me. At first I didn’t know what to think of it till after I saw your sweet battle cleaving those WF jerks. So I figure, instead of dying, why not upgrade and join the crew? Maybe I’m also not overthinking the shock of things due to my generators making me horny twenty-four seven.” Yang answered honestly and roamed her hands all over Jaune’s chest making him uncomfortable while Blake stared at her in stunned silence unsure of what to think of this.

“Soo….on that topic, when are we gonna get fucking? I already know you two had a thing with Winter and are having one with Nora, when’s my turn? I’m ready and literally bursting with energy!” Yang revealed surprising them all while grinding her hips against Jaune’s back.

Pyrrha, Blake, and even Nora, were taken  back by this and soon the redhead started laughing mirthfully while wiping a tear from her face.

“Very well, let’s have a small celebration back at our place with some beverages before that, okay?” Pyrrha answered.

“Hey wait, don’t I get a say in this?” Jaune let out till he read his arousal reading; three hundred percent. “On second thought nevermind.”

 

**********

Taking a newly re-dressed Yang wearing a tight yellow tube top with black shorts and brown leg boots, the three took her back to home with her while Blake volunteered to look into Winter’s reports on WF activity. Plus she didn’t want to be near them while they engaged in raunchy depravity right there in front of her.

“Eh, her loss. I’m hoping she doesn’t need to have a surgery and become like us before she loosens up.”  Yang commented as she lugged her duffle bag full of clothes, toiletries, and secret sex toys, with her as she entered the Arkos household. Whistling impressed she set her bag down somewhere in the living room as Nora kicked off her shoes and jumped into a couch getting comfy.

“Nice place, big and classy alright.” Yang commented earning a pair of chuckles from Jaune and Pyrrha as the former started mixing drinks in the kitchen.

“You’re going to like being a Royal Knight, Yang. Among many very handy augmentations, there are some that we use in the bedroom that make love making even more divine.” Pyrrha said earning a smirk of interest from the blonde as took a spot at the kitchen counter eyeing Jaune with interest.

“Oh I think I can take a few guesses. Would they happen to b e something like these?” yang then flipped up her top showing off her bare D cup breasts and concentrated the nanodes in her body to expand them!

In a flash she had two robust G cup sized tits held in each of her hands causing Jaune to sputter in sexually charged excitement. Nora and Pyrrha chuckled heartily as the blonde man returned to mixing the drinks before he could give in to his more primal mating side and take Yang right there.

“Okay, Yang put those away or we might jump into the escapades before we have our drinks. Jaune and I would not prefer being dehydrated, you know.” Pyrrha commented as Yang shrunk her boobs back to her default size and pulled her top down.

“Yeah, we lose a lot of them every single time we get to the hanky panky. Isn’t that right, Pyrrha?” Nora chimed in giddily with a snicker.

“Oh my yes.” Pyrrha recalled with a glowing blush on her cheeks relishing the memories of their romps.

Upon seeing Pyrrha’s face light up like that Yang was feeling even hornier now than ever before. She could barely contain herself from stripping down and pulling any or all of them down into a sex position to get her rocks off, fortunately, Jaune came around with a tray of freshly made drink ready.

All three girls bounced up from their respective seats to join in and grab a cup. The liquid was green in color yet also glowing making Yang ponder at its contents till she saw Nora chug it down in one go.

“Wow? What’s in these? And why do they glow like that?” Yang questioned looking to Jaune and Pyrrha.

“They’re a special recipe that Jaune looked up and their contents involving energy dust.” Pyrrha pointed out taking a drink of hers.

“Supposedly they’re too intense for regular people, both in alcoholic sense and energy propellant one,but since our bodies can handle the extra mojo it gives and filter out any really hazardous substances I put it to a try and we all loved it.” Jaune added making Yang shrug before taking a swig of hers leaving to her eyes widening at the pop of the taste and energy it provided. Suddenly her nether regions felt ablaze with even more energy and lustfulness making her grind her thighs readily for peel off her pants and get naked.

“Hah! More please!” Nora chimed out cutely holding out her empty car for a refill.

-

Minutes later….

Snoring like a wildebeest was Nora sleeping soundly over the table after being unable to handle her alcohol levels before going dizzy and passing out. Nearby however Yang kicked back on the couch with her boots off while Pyrrha and Jaune cuddled together in one of the other chairs. A pile of empty cups littered around them, some stacked into a castle.

“Wow, I thought she was supposed to take heavy things easy since she’s a heavy hitter, eh? Eh?” Yang joked holding up her hands expecting a chuckle, instead she got two stonelike expressions from Jaune and Pyrrha making her slump her shoulders at the flop of her joke.

“Heh, still the punster, huh Yang? Nice to see you haven’t changed in all these years since Beacon.” Jaune pointed out and Yang shrugged grinning.

“Why change perfection, am I right? Hope you guys are feeling the itch we cyborgs have for sex because I certainly itching for some hanky panky right now, ya know?” Yang said smiling coyly before pulling down her tube top showing off her breasts suggestively at Jaune, who then looked to Pyrrha knowingly and got up to remove his hoodie.

Yang whistled and panted like a horny dog when seeing his shredded chest come into view.

“Hubba hubba! Finally! Let’s do this!” Yang cheered out and jumped to her feet pulling off the rest of her clothing becoming entirely naked. Jaune gulped when seeing her marvelous bodacious form as Yang put her hands on her hips strutting her voluptuous shape.

“Well, we did have our own special celebration in mind for you anyway, Yang. As part of a welcoming tradition into the fold of us being augmented humans. So it’s rather convenient Nora passed out because the plan was just for the three of us.” Pyrrha added before standing up and sliding out of her pants and pulling her shirt over head. Her large breasts bounced free jiggling after being released from their confines and her moistened pussy became visible with her fingers spreading apart her vulva enticingly.

Yang felt her eyes glue to the sight of Jaune’s impressively large cock standing before her after he undressed. Yang marveled it and felt her mouth salivate.

“Had a feeling you guys fooled around this way.Let’s have at it then!” Yang cheered out before she decided to leap up and tackle them!

-

Within seconds a cacophony of loud breathy moans and the sounds of wet kisses between three people filled the room.

Yang’s head turned to the side engaging Jaune in a steamy tongue fueled make out while being held restrained in a nelson hold by his arms. The trio wrestled earlier with the couple getting a feel for Yang’s body by groping her all over her putting her at their mercy. She found the two worked incredibly well in coordination with each other as they took turns tasting and feeling her body in perfect sync.

As Jaune kept his arms locked around her arms he made out with her heatedly with tongues passionately sliding over each other’s. Pyrrha had pushed her head up between the blonde’s legs smothering her moistened cunt onto her face and tasting her pussy on her lips. Pyrrha wiggled her tongue inside of her quirm intensely making Yang mewl loudly inside of Jaune’s mouth. The redhead felt her hands roam around Yang’s ass and slid a finger into the tight pucker hole of her anus making Yang moan even more loudly inside her husband’s mouth.

“Mmmhhnn!! *Sighs tastily* Oh you’re quite a kisser, Loverboy. Better put that tongue to good use inside the rest of me like P-money is doing.” Yang purred before sucking in his lips again and feeling his arms let go of hers as they slide down her chest feeling up her full doughy tits! Yang mewled even more in arousal while being the midsts of their treatment, but she also noticed that Jaune dropped his guard and decided to continue their wrestling match hoping to get him into submission!

In a toss of bodies Yang broke out of his hold and quickly got behind him attempting to suplex Jaune over her head to demonstrate her strength and pin him down, but Pyrrha was one step ahead of her by doing exactly that with the blonde woman and grabbed Yang’s waist before throwing her to the ground and getting on to of her. The redheaded warrior grinned smugly and positioned herself over Yang’s legs after spreading them apart. What came next was Yang’s heartful moaning upon feeling Pyrrha grind her nether region into Yang’s pussy via scissoring arrangement!

“Mmmgh! Oh yeah!!” Yang cooed out loudly as she felt feeling Pyrrha’s juicy flesh lips grind pleasurably across vulva!

The champion performed their tribadism arrangement with a sensual yet high paced grind of their hips gnashing together diagonally with each other! This caused waves of sensitive bliss between the two girls as Jaune approached Yang’s face with cock ready in hand.

“Oh hell! You two are good alright, we should do this way more often!” Yang breathed out.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Yang.” Pyrrha said then beckoned her husband over allowing him to kneel down below Yang’s chest and abs positioning his vibrating cock between her thick bouncy breasts and then pushing them to smother around it!

Yang felt titillated at the sensation of his hard long mass vibrating between her tits and cooed in ecstasy as Jaune began fucking giving himself a breast job using her breasts. He grabbed ahold of both of them into each of his hands while he thrusted his length between them! Between feeling Pyrrha’s nethers gnash against her pussy and the feeling of Jaune’s thick vibrating girth pushing and pulling between her tits Yang felt too much to focus on anything other than receiving. Suddenly a part of her preferred being dominated by someone else, namely these two for how good it felt.

She moaned pleasurably while undulating her body as they had their way with her for some more. Pyrrha made sure to ground her hips snugly against her pussy while pushing their clits together while Jaune played with her large tits by massaging them on his meat. Yang tossed back her head slowly submerging herself into the pool of pleasure that they provided while they kept her pinned and at their mercy.

Eventually Yang’s internal hud read; ‘Arousal hitting peak levels, Nympho mode going into effect.’ this caused her body to undergo a change right before their eyes as her alternative mode, one designed and accustomed for grand sexual relief, took control.

!

They looked down and saw Yang’s hair glowing bright like the sun enacting her semblance but in a more warped way. Her skin turned a slightly darker shade of tan and her lilac irises shone brightly in a haunting glow, when it was done she gazed at the two with a wide lust filled grin on her face. Licking her lips seductively she broke off from their hold in a show of strength and prowled on all fours over to Jaune’s hovering just above him ready for him to fuck her.

He looked into her dazzling lilac eyes seeing nothing more than a predatory beast filled with lust as Yang reached down with her right hand and started stroking his large dick fondly. Jaune tossed his head back moaning softly when he felt her tender strong fingers stroke back and forth all over his length.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha got up from her back and nano-shifted herself an artificial cock using her augmentations. It was nearly as long as Jaune’s and just as thick, plus she made it vibrate for extra pleasure. She ensured the pleasure receptors were active around it making her feel everything it would plow into and she had Yang’s ass on her mind and sight. Sneaking up behind her Yang positioned herself to enter her fake cock directly over the cleft of her ass and slide it inside with one hard push!

“ Mmmghh!” Yang cried out in ecstasy as he felt Pyrrha, and what she assumed to be a strap-on, slide into her ass filling her up before it started fucking.

Pyrrha herself felt immense pleasure come to her as she tossed her head back moaning at the sensations Yang’s warm rectum brought to her. With loud slapping motions of her hips she started pounding her cyber-phallus into the blonde’s ass with resonated impact waves gliding across her cheeks!

Yang’s body bristled up in stimulating ecstasy while tossing her head back moaning as her ‘Nympho’ mode made her feel everything Pyrrha gave her amplify. Jaune, getting very turned on by the sight of his wife fuck into the busty blonde anally decided to join in as well. Gripping his vibrating erection he guided it underneath Yang’s jittering frame and pushed it into her pussy in one swift stroke making her take it all the way to the hilt!

“HHhaaaahhh!! Fuck me, you two! Fuck me you like crazy! Aaah!” Yang moaned out in a shrill orgasmic wail before Jaune and Pyrrha got to their feet carrying her between them.

Together they fucked their respective holes rampantly in tandem thrusts making the blonde’s body jiggle between their bodies groaning loudly in pleasure! Yang clung onto Jaune’s shoulders holding her mouth wide open and keeping it agape as she filled with unbridled euphoria upon feeling his impressive length slide deeply into her insides! She felt her pussy sporadically contract his throbbing shaft while feeling pulses of pure bliss each time he pushed into her cervix! Jaune made her toes curl as she writhed between them in ecstasy! Pyrrha’s faux phallus however plunged mechanically into her backdoor at an excessive pace! She could tell Yang never took much action in her ass and felt it was amazing to her once Pyrrha started pounding her ‘dick’ into it! The blonde’s anal muscles clenched tightly around her length as she and her husband fucked them synchronously in dual pleasure!

Jaune relished the sensation of Yang’s surprisingly tight pussy and how great it felt around his meat! The nanodes amplified pleasure but he could tell she used hers to make the insides of her vaginal cavity clench down on him with vibrating strokes! It was a feeling that was rather new to him and he loved it. The mischievous smirk on Yang’s face told him all he needed to know as she continued vibrating herself around him some more while they fucked. As a result he bucked into her body in even harder faster strokes making her scream in pleasure.

“Hhooaaggghh!!” Yang wailed out again, with her glowing Lilac eyes squeezing shut as she felt unbridled sensations between the married couple double fucking her!

After minutes of tandem thrusting the pair was giving her Yang soon felt herself approach climax and clenched legs tightly around  Jaune’s lower back just before feeling him buck into her body with his own! Jaune winced at feeling Yang’s cunt clench tightly around his meat did one last thrust into her  before cumming, Pyrrha followed suit as well feeling herself cum in violent shudders behind Yang’s ass.

“Aaahh!! Mmmnnh.!!” Pyrrha cooed when she felt Yang shiver in climax around Jaune.

The blonde girl smiled deliriously as she shook and thick deluges of sperm pour into her depths! She smiled toothily in ecstasy upon feeling his seed blast into her body causing the blonde girl to squeeze her legs tightly around his back begging for more.

Loud throbbing pulsations could be heard coming from her nether region till Jaune eventually came down from his orgasmic high the same time Yang’s snatch stopped squeezing him for semen.

Pyrrha finished gushing and panted heavily alongside Yang as a wide smile formed again on the blonde’s face with an expectant gaze in her glowing lilac eyes.

“More…! Treat me like a pet if you have to! I just want you both to dominate me some more already!” Yang cried out licking her lips perversely as Jaune and Pyrrha smiled knowingly to each other before getting into action.

-

Whimpering in soft bliss as she crawled on all fours Yang was being pulled to her mistress by the leash and collar around her neck. Pyrrha sat nearby in one of the chairs tugging the cord slowly to her with a coy smile on her face. A ball gag was placed in her mouth with straps locked around her head, while she crawled on all fours towards Pyrrha she wiggled her butt at Jaune who was standing right behind her on his knees gripping his dick readily.

Sticking out of Yang’s pussy was a plastic toy phallus Pyrrha wedged into her after bringing it out from their collection. Yang enjoyed making Jaune focus solely on her perfectly taut supple ass hoping he was just as depraved for anal sex as Pyrrha. For added effect she even wore fake dog ears on her head matching her hair color, it went well with the collar. As for the redhead herself, she sat perched atop of the chair with legs crossed looking like an expectant empress awaiting her royal service. Yang enjoyed this kind of roleplay as she crawled right over to her.

“Worship me, pet.” Pyrrha announced in a faux haughty tone, resisting the urge to giggle, before extending out her left foot expectantly toward Yang.

The blonde ‘dog’ just giggled in titillated excitement as Jaune got behind her tapping the head of his cock over her buttcheeks while gripping her hips readily.

Undoing the ball gag Yang pushed her head forward and kissed Pyrrha’s clean elegant foot toe by toe causing the ‘empress’ to shudder in sadistic pleasure. Then brought out her tongue and started licking along the sole of her foot making Pyrrha coo in sexual excitement. The spongy wet feeling of her lips and her tongue treating her foot titillated another secretive and perverse part of her domination fetish as she felt Yang the big toe into her mouth.

Pyrrha shuddered in excitement as she felt Yang suck on it, Jaune wasted no more time and nudged the opening of her pink dry anus open with the head of his dick. With a hard thrust he pushed on in making Yang shudder and moan just above Pyrrha’s foot! The blonde ‘dog’ bristled up in sensation as she felt Jaune’s meaty member plunge her anal depths filling her out. She started panting and breathing fast as Pyrrha then spread her legs wide open gesturing to her glistening pussy with her fingers.

Yang crawled forth and smother her face into Pyrrha’s mound beginning to eat her out!

“Hhoaaaahh!! Yess!!” Pyrrha hollered out tossing her head back as Jaune began pumping into the blonde’s taut ass!

Yang moaned within Pyrrha’s waist feeling his member pump into her insides stretching out her rectal space! Hard loud smacks of flesh followed as the the ‘dog’ continued servicing her empress and in turn get fucked energetically by Jaune!

The trio continued their fuck session together as their bodies continued meshing for roughly an hour more with their moans hanging in the air. Yang was getting close to releasing her climax after relishing the intense feeling of Jaune plunging her ass! Pyrrha howled and moaned while biting her lips as she felt Yang’s lips work wonders on her pussy. The added intrusion of her tongue had the redhead on the edge as well and soon enough within minutes they all come together at once!

Feeling their bodies shudder they all came in climax together with Pyrrha spritzing Yang’s face with her fluids, Jaune cumming insides of Yang’s ass and filling it with semen, and Yang spritzing all over the floor before Jaune suddenly picked her up allowing her to cum all over Pyrrha’s face by holding her spread eagle!

Once they were all finished the trio rested naked together in a sweaty messy heap, both Yang and Pyrrha took to smothering Jaune’s head with their breasts allowing him to use them as pillows while they slept.

“*Pant pant* Welcome to the group, Yang. I think you’ll like it here.” Pyrrha said soothingly as the blonde nodded. Both girls took each of Jaune’s hands together as they rested naked together till passing out.

Just then Nora bolted up awake with a trail of drool down her lips.

“Eh? What’d I miss?”

***************

Eventually having breakfast at Atlas HQ Yang sat alongside Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora as they ate with their two newest friends Hiro and Zero Two. All of them wore their tight-suits, Yang having unzipped the top of her to show off some cleavage, as they sat around the table eating.

They sat chatting a bit getting to know each other until an alarm siren blared within their internal huds!

“Knights! Mission time.” Winter’s voice called out.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, and Nora all leaned in attentively awaiting orders.

“It’s about time we investigate what is going on at Schnee manor.” She addressed with a stern yet troubled look on her face.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

To be continued….

AN: Thank you for reading this work and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more updates including the long-awaited Maidens one.

P.S. Yes those two new characters are in fact Hiro and 02 from the anime 'Darling in the Franxx', just fyi.  



End file.
